


Le problème avec les miroirs

by cymeteria



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Suspense, also Sugar Motta, aventure, double trouble, espion/ninja, pizza for everyone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait celle qu'elle est lorsqu'il atteint 25 ans. Il se voyait à Broadway, ou alors correspondant pour Vogue... peut-être même les deux à la fois. En tout cas, il ne s'imaginait certainement pas jongler entre deux identités, dont l'une consiste à conseiller les cœurs en détresse et l'autre à faire partie d'une organisation secrète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double, double, toil and trouble

**Titre** : Le problème avec les miroirs...  
 **Fandom** : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif, aventure, action, romance  
 **Rating**  : M/NC-17 sur l'ensemble de la fic, PG pour ce chapitre.  
 **Note** : J'aime bien les Univers Alternatifs ! Parce qu'en fait j'aime particulièrement raconter une rencontre et tout le drama qu'il y a autour.  
Cet univers ci est très proche de celui de la série, à l'exception que Kurt n'est jamais allé espionner les Warblers et n'a donc jamais rencontré Blaine autrement qu'en passant en compétition.  
 **Résumé** : Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait celle qu'elle est lorsqu'il atteint 25 ans. Il se voyait à Broadway, ou alors correspondant pour Vogue... peut-être même les deux à la fois. En tout cas, il ne s'imaginait certainement pas jongler entre deux identités, dont l'une consiste à conseiller les cœurs en détresse et l'autre à faire partie d'une organisation secrète.  
 **Warning**  : ATTENTION, petit spoiler sur la saison 3 de Torchwood à un moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Double, double, toil and trouble**

**2 novembre 2019 – 5h du matin – Appartement de Blaine**

Le sol de la cuisine est froid, la fraîcheur pénétrant la peau de ses membres immobiles et faisant instantanément se dresser les poils de ses jambes et de ses bras.

Kurt ne peut pas bouger. Il est étendu par terre et son corps entier semble paralysé par ce qu'on lui a injecté. Ses pensées s'accélèrent, défilant à toute vitesse en un magma informe de peur, d'incompréhension et d'impuissance. Il ne peut pas tourner la tête, mais ses yeux restent mobiles ainsi que ses paupières.

_Blaine. Où est Blaine ?_

Son regard le cherche désespérément avant de se fixer sur une autre forme étendue un peu plus loin.

_Blaine._

Leurs yeux s'accrochent et Kurt peut lire dans ses iris dilatés une terreur qui lui tord le cœur.

Blaine cligne des yeux doucement et soudain, il n'y a plus que le noir.

* * *

**26 août 2019 – 10h – Sugar Magic**

« Un Mocha au lait écrémé s'il te plait Rachel.

\- Tout de suite ! Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la peine de me donner ta commande, je la connais par cœur. »

Kurt hausse les épaules et se dirige vers une des petites tables du fond. Heureusement, une d'entre elles est libre. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que cette place lui est réservée, mais il en apprécie l'orientation et la relative intimité que le retrait lui confère.

Il s'installe et sort son ordinateur, l'allumant rapidement pour capter le wifi que le café propose gratuitement. Aussitôt, sa boite mail se charge de messages. Il en est à 144 lorsque Rachel le rejoint, sa boisson à la main. Kurt la remercie et l'invite à s'asseoir deux minutes. Il vient tous les jours à la même heure et Rachel a calé sa pause en conséquence.

« Alors, cher ex-colocataire, comment va LoveShack ? »

Rachel et lui ont partagé un temps un petit appartement après leur départ de Lima, des rêves pleins la tête et Broadway en ligne de mire. Les choses se sont révélées un peu plus compliquées que ce qu'ils avaient escompté et 7 ans plus tard, Rachel doit encore jongler avec plusieurs petits boulots pour payer son loyer. Cependant, elle est loin de renoncer et aligne avec convictions les auditions, décrochant petits rôles sur petits rôles, mais réussissant petit à petit à faire connaître son nom et sa voix. Kurt l'envie un petit peu parfois.

« Et bien, finit-il par répondre, si j'en crois la boite d'Elphaba, je dois être à quelques chose comme 150 requêtes, donc je dirais que LoveShack se porte plutôt bien.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais choisi le pseudonyme d'Elphaba pour un  _Love Blog_ , soupire Rachel.

\- Hé, ça paye les factures et ne croit pas que je ne sache pas qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme  _MariaGlindaDorothy..._

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

Kurt sourit contre le rebord de sa tasse de café.

« En tout cas, elle doit drôlement m'apprécier, car elle a pris un abonnement de 10 requêtes ce mois-ci. Ca paye mon électricité. »

Rachel lui tire la langue.

« Au fait, rien à voir, mais je joue dans une adaptation de  _Victor/Victoria_  à la fin du mois, tu viendras me voir ? »

Elle sort de sa poche un petit programme et le lui tend.

« Je n'ai pas le rôle de Victoria, mais le producteur s'est montré intéressé par ma voix et mon talent. Il pense me recruter pour un rôle plus important dans sa prochaine pièce. »

Kurt accepte le dépliant et le range soigneusement dans sa besace.

« C'est super Rachel ! lui répond-il avec sincérité. Et bien sûr, je serais là ! »

La jeune fille tape rapidement dans ses mains, visiblement ravie, avant de se lever.

« Il faut que j'y retourne, mais je compte sur toi. ... Tu pourrais amener Blaine. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils et concentre toute son attention sur sa tasse encore à moitié pleine.

« Je n'accorderais même pas une réponse à la bêtise qui vient de sortir de ta bouche.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en regagnant le comptoir, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Cette fois ci, Kurt ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, ce qui lui vaut un éclat de rire en retour.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il fait rapidement craquer ses coudes et ses poignets avant de s'attaquer aux requêtes du jour. LoveShack fonctionne en partie grâce à la publicité et en partie grâce aux contributions de ses utilisateurs. Au début, il s'agissait principalement d'un blog d'articles sur de grands sujets se retrouvant régulièrement dans la presse féminine. C'est ainsi qu'Elphaba et ses colonnes quotidiennes accédèrent à la notoriété sur Internet. Les conseils personnalisés vinrent plus tard, suite à une demande croissante des habitués qui se révélèrent prêt à payer pour un avis sur une situation délicate. Au début, cela avait un peu gêné Kurt qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais au final, cela lui permet de ne pas être trop débordé et la facturation est accessible : 5$ le conseil, 40$ les dix valables sur un an. La formule d'abonnement est récente mais fonctionne plutôt bien.

Le premier mail est de _Crazylibrarian26_  et Kurt laisse échapper un petit soupire.  _Crazylibrarian26_  en est déjà à son quatrième abonnement en deux mois et sa vie sentimentale est encore plus absurde que celle de Paris Hilton et des sœurs Kardashian réunies. Urgh.

« Chère Elphaba,

Au secours ! Je croyais envoyer un sms à ma meilleure amie, mais en fait, il est parti chez mon collègue F., et OH MON DIEU, je viens pratiquement de lui avouer que je veux l'épouser et porter ses enfants. Je vais mourir d'humiliation. ... Ou alors il va m'accuser de harcèlement sexuel et je vais perdre mon travail. Je devrais démissionner et partir en Alaska et alors je me ferai dévorer par les caribous et... QUE DOIS-JE FAIRE ? »

 _Dans un premier temps déjà, éviter d'utiliser la touche MAJ de ton clavier_ , pense Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée de qui peut bien être  _Crazylibrarian26_ , mais elle se comporte très certainement comme une gamine de quinze ans totalement inapte socialement et prompte à l'exagération.

« Chère CrazyLibrarian26,

Plusieurs choix s'offrent à vous :

Dire la vérité et par là même avouer vos sentiments. Ce choix demande un certain courage et peut vous mettre en difficulté vis-à-vis de votre travail.

Inventer une excuse. Si il est intelligent, il l'a prendra pour ce qu'elle est et n'y regardera pas à deux fois. C'est autant dans son intérêt que le votre. (exemple d'excuse : un proche vous a volé votre téléphone pour vous faire une mauvaise blague – classique mais efficace.)

En espérant que ce conseil vous soit utile, bien à vous.

Elphaba, »

Le mail suivant provient de  _MariaGlindaDorothy_  et... franchement...

« Rachel, appelle-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je refuse d'être d'une quelconque aide dans votre trois-cent-vingtième rabibochage avec Finn. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls. »

Rachel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et secoue vivement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

\- Mais bien sûr. Allez, ouste ! Et arrête de spammer ma boite mail. »

Rachel s'éloigne en râlant dans sa barbe et Kurt sourit avant de se concentrer sur les quelques 140 mails restants.

A 11h30, après avoir résolu les problèmes sentimentaux de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, Kurt entend le carillon de la porte teinter. Comme tous les jours à la même heure. Un peu malgré lui Kurt relève la tête et, comme chaque jour,  _Blaine_ s'approche du comptoir pour commander un grand café noir.

Blaine est livreur de pizza, ce qui signifie qu'une fois sur deux, il sent la pate chaude et honnêtement, ce n'est pas une odeur qui devrait être attrayante. Mais surtout, Blaine a un sourire trop grand, de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux qui bouclent adorablement sur son front. Kurt ne connait son prénom que parce que Rachel le lui a dit car il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Oui, il est le premier à admettre que c'est un petit peu pathétique. Surtout pour quelqu'un tenant un  _LoveBlog._  Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaine ne reste pas longtemps, mais il ne s'en va jamais sans prendre une minute pour souhaiter à tout le staff une agréable journée. Autant dire que tout le monde l'adore et qu'il n'est pas rare qu'il s'en aille avec un petit sachet de pâtisseries aux frais de la maison.

« Hum. Hum. »

Rachel se racle bruyamment la gorge dès que Blaine franchit le seuil de la porte et adresse un regard appuyé en direction de Kurt qui lui répond par un doigt d'honneur silencieux sans quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur où  _SexyLady967_  lui demande comment avouer à son mari que lorsqu'elle a accepté l'idée d'un foursome c'était pour elle avec deux autres messieurs et non pas deux autres dames comme semble le croire son conjoint. Alors qu'il est sur le point de lui répondre d'envisager le compromis pour élargir ses horizons, une petite fenêtre apparait dans le coin gauche de son écran, avec un petit « ping » significatif.

[Réunion dans 15 min avec Contrôle, Miroir, La Fouine et Anderson. 15 minutes Porcelaine.]

AH. Oui. C'est là que ça se complique un petit peu. Parce que Kurt Hummel n'a pas simplement une double identité, il en a une triple.

* * *

**15 novembre 2017 – 21h – Bar Angel's**

Kurt n'est pas du genre à noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool. D'ailleurs, pour tout dire, il ne boit quasiment pas. Ce soir est une exception. Tout comme l'était le soir d'avant.

Kurt Hummel, 23 ans, est au chômage depuis deux jours et est en retard sur son loyer de plusieurs semaines, alors il se figure qu'il peut bien trouver un peu de réconfort dans la brûlure de l'alcool qui coule dans sa gorge.

 _Je ne m'imaginais pas New-York comme ça_ , pense-t-il amèrement en faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre.

Au début, New-York avait été tout ce qu'il avait souhaité et peut-être même un peu plus. Lui et Rachel étaient arrivés des rêves plein la tête et mais rien dans les poches. Le dicton faisait croire que l'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais ils s'étaient cependant vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien et que globalement, tout ce qu'on avait pu leur raconter au lycée n'était qu'une vaste étendue de connerie : la vie n'avait rien d'une comédie musicale et les bonnes fées n'existaient pas.

Ils avaient du rendre l'appartement, trouver des logements plus petits et revoir leurs attentes à la baisse. Mais... New-York restait New-York et cela avait quelque chose de magique malgré tout.

Et puis, le père de Kurt était retombé malade et cela avait tout changé.

Cette nouvelle crise cardiaque l'avait définitivement empêché de retourner travailler et il avait du passer la main à Finn pour prendre une retraite anticipée. Cette décision - douloureuse pour tout le monde - avait eu de grosses répercutions sur les économies de la famille et Kurt avait du commencer à se débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait pris un petit boulot, puis un second, puis un troisième... Mais, ils étaient mal payés et prenaient de telles portions de son temps libre qu'il avait du abandonner la fac après avoir bouclé son premier cycle.

Au moins avait-il un diplôme, s'était-il dit en rendant sa carte d'étudiant, ce qui est toujours mieux que rien... Sauf que les offres d'emplois ne s'étaient pas vraiment bousculées au portillon et qu'une licence en arts du spectacle ne débouchait sur rien à part sur une succession de désenchantements.

Et c'est ce qui l'amène à ce jour précis, accoudé à un bar quelconque après s'être fait virer une fois de plus d'un job de larbin dans une entreprise quelconque pour avoir renversé un café brûlant sur un client insupportable.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre de ma vie. », grogne-t-il contre son verre en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Normalement, Kurt ne jure pas. Mais bon, il ne boit pas non plus en principe...

« Putain... »

« Tu pourrais venir travailler pour moi.

\- Pardon ? »

Kurt se retourne un peu brusquement vers la voix dans son dos. Il a le sentiment de la connaitre mais n'arrive pas à la replacer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent un visage anguleux et un énorme nœud rose porté en boutonnière.

« ... Sugar ?

\- Hey Kurt. »

Kurt n'a plus revu Sugar depuis sa dernière année de lycée et il ne pensait certainement pas la recroiser ici. Pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas la recroiser du tout. Il n'a gardé contact qu'avec Finn et Rachel depuis son départ de Lima et tout rappel de cette période de sa vie n'est jamais bienvenu.

« Mon offre tient tu sais. Je compte t'acheter. J'ai besoin d'un assistant et tu portes bien le costume. Je suis sûre que tu sauras aussi faire le reste. »

Kurt ne sait pas trop s'il doit se sentir insulté ou non, mais ce qui est certain c'est que Sugar n'a pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée.

En temps normal, Kurt n'accorderait même pas une once d'attention à son offre, mais en temps normal on ne le trouverait jamais saoul dans un bar sans même de quoi payer sa prochaine consommation.

« Je te préviens, j'ai tendance à renverser mon café sur les gens qui m'insupportent. »

Sugar hausse les épaules.

« Tant que tu ne le fais ni sur moi, ni sur papa, tu devrais t'en sortir sans problème. »

Kurt n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le père de Sugar, mais s'il est comme sa fille, il n'est pas sûr de conserver cet emploi plus longtemps que les derniers. Mais en même temps... Il a cruellement besoin d'argent et avant qu'elle n'arrive, il était sérieusement en train de considérer vendre un de ses reins au marché noir.

« Et en quoi ça consisterai exactement, d'être ton assistant ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose. Des trucs. Tu verras. »

Avec le recul, Kurt sait qu'il aurait du trouver la réponse de Sugar assez louche, mais l'alcool dans son système lui fait juste hocher bêtement la tête et prendre en note une adresse et un numéro de téléphone pour un rendez-vous le lendemain.

Lendemain qui le trouve affligé d'une gueule de bois comme il n'en a plus connu depuis sa première année de fac, mais pile à l'heure fixée devant un établissement se prénommant  _Sugar Magic_. Une sorte de café visiblement. Super.

_Kurt. Concentre-toi. Pense à l'argent._

« Urgh...

\- Bonjour Kurt. »

Kurt sursaute et se redresse aussitôt, aplanissant malgré lui des plis invisibles sur son costume. Un Armani. Le dernier en sa possession.

« Bonjour Sugar.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sugar. Ici, je suis Miroir. D'ailleurs, il va falloir te trouver un code à toi aussi. Pourquoi pas Porcelaine. Comme ça ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel tu auras à t'habituer.

\- ... Okay ? ... »

Tout bien considéré, c'est sans doute là qu'il aurait du se dire que, franchement, ce job avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Mais, le fait qu'il faille descendre dans les bureaux par un ascenseur en verre caché derrière un enchainement de portes blindées lui met déjà bien la puce à l'oreille.

* * *

**26 Août 2019 – 11h36 - Division**

Kurt se change dans l'ascenseur avec une rapidité née de l'habitude. Il a maintenant toujours un change dans sa mallette et ses gestes sont précis et efficaces. Un costume sur-mesure, une cravate discrète, des gants en cuir quelle que soit la saison et une paire de lentille pour remplacer ses lunettes de vue. Il prend également le temps de ramener ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant son front et accentuant par la même occasion les angles de son visage.

Lorsque le  _Ding_  retentit, il a laissé Kurt à la porte et est devenu ce qu'on attend de lui.

Un homme le salut brièvement, alors qu'il passe le portique d'identification de la Division.

« Porcelaine. »

Kurt lui répond simplement par un signe de tête et récupère sa mallette après l'avoir laissé prendre une capture de sa rétine.

Ici, il ne parle pas beaucoup et cela lui convient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande de toute façon.

La Division existe depuis toujours. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que Contrôle, le père de Sugar/Miroir se plait à raconter à toute nouvelle recrue. Sa fonction est d'assurer les tâches dont la police de New-York ne souhaite pas se charger ou en tout cas auxquelles elle ne veut pas être associée. Cela peut aller de l'opération d'espionnage, au vol de biens en passant par le meurtre.

Ce que fait la Division n'est pas forcément joli, mais Kurt a fait la paix avec ça depuis un bon moment.

Ils ne dépendent de personne et ne répondent pas de leurs actes. Le Maire de New York les tolère parce qu'il sait qu'ils lui sont indispensables et qu'il se doit de garder leur loyauté, mais Kurt a bien remarqué en deux ans que son autorité n'était ici qu'illusoire.

Quelque part, cela lui plait.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles à la Division, mais il y a de grands principes dont le non-respect peut être sanctionné par une exécution ou un passage forcé au XXFTK-7D, ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux.

Toujours préserver sa couverture : pas de nom, juste des alias construction d'une vie distincte à l'extérieur de la division.

C'est ainsi que Kurt/Porcelaine s'est vu affecté LoveShack. La Division croyant fermement à la protection assurée par la multiplication d'identité, lui a façonné une double vie pour masquer sa troisième activité. Ainsi, si un jour Kurt fait l'objet d'une enquête, on trouvera LoveShack, mais la Division restera dans l'ombre. Car qui irait faire le rapprochement ?

Absence de vie sentimentale.

Ce qui franchement n'est pas spécialement un problème pour Kurt.

Disponibilité 24h/24, 7j.7.

Discrétion absolue : On ne parle pas de la Division.

On ne quitte pas la Division une fois qu'on y est entré.

Le poste que Kurt occupe ne le met que très peu en relation avec le terrain, mais ces consignes ne s'en appliquent pas moins. Personne n'y échappe. Sauf peut-être à la règle numéro 2, si les deux personnes travaillent au sein de la Division Kurt ne connait qu'un seul exemple de ce type.

A son arrivée, Kurt se souvient très bien que la peur qu'il a ressentie en comprenant petit à petit ce qu'on attendait de lui l'a a jamais guéri de toute consommation d'alcool dans le futur. Il lui a d'ailleurs fallu plusieurs semaines pour s'adapter. Contraint et forcé, car une fois à l'intérieur de la Division, il est absolument impossible d'en sortir. Et puis de toute façon, même s'il avait voulu s'enfuir en Alaska, il ne l'aurait pas pu avec Sugar toujours collée à ses basques. Kurt était donc passé par un entrainement rigoureux et avait assimilé en quelques mois plusieurs techniques de combats et d'espionnage, plusieurs langages codés et un grand nombre de secrets d'état qui le mettait très certainement sur la liste des hommes à abattre des gouvernements d'une dizaine de pays.

Kurt s'était pourtant pris à apprécier son job, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Ses points les plus forts : Une agilité remarquable et son extrême discrétion. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'évoluer rapidement de sous-fifre de Sugar à responsable de l'équipe des « Nettoyeurs ».

Les Nettoyeurs ne sont pas les mieux placés hiérarchiquement au sein de la Division, mais ils sont absolument indispensables. Plus que des exécutants, ils organisent, planifient, coordonnent et gèrent les retours de mission, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace visible. Ce sont aussi les seuls à pouvoir utiliser le XXFTK-7D. Kurt contrôle donc absolument tout et chaque personne de la Division a des comptes à lui rendre, alors que lui-même de répond qu'à Contrôle et Miroir. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu rêver mieux et jusqu'ici il n'a encore eu à renverser son café sur personne.

Et, à coté de tout ça, Kurt gère un Love Blog au succès grandissant. Oui. Il a tout a fait conscience du ridicule de sa vie certains jours, merci bien.

La porte de la salle de réunion est ouverte lorsqu'il passe à la section de contrôle de la Division. Contrôle et Miroir y sont déjà et discutent un peu à l'écart de quelque chose que Kurt ne peut pas saisir. Parfois, il se demande en quoi consiste leur identité de protection... Certainement pas la gestion d'un LoveBlog en tout cas. Un autre homme est présent et se tourne en l'entendant arriver, malgré sa démarche silencieuse. Kurt grimace intérieurement.

_Cooper Anderson._

Cooper Anderson est leur unique lien avec la police de New York et le seul à connaître leur visage, même s'il ne connait que leurs alias. C'est un bon flic, pour ce que Kurt en sait et surtout un excellent orateur, son physique de gravure de magazine y étant sans doute pour quelque chose. Il sert de visage aux communiqués que la police accorde régulièrement aux médias et c'est ainsi un des noms les plus connus de tout le système judiciaire New-Yorkais.

« Porcelaine, le salue-t-il rapidement, avant de détourner le regard.

\- Anderson. »

Leurs échanges sont civils mais froids et toujours légèrement tendus. Cooper ne les aime pas et Kurt en a parfaitement conscience. Il le comprend un peu par certains aspects. Cooper aime l'ordre, la discipline et la hiérarchie. Or, la Division n'est rien de tout cela. Elle n'a aucune existence légale et prend part à des choses clairement en marge de la loi sans qu'aucun contrôle ne soit possible dessus.

La porte de la salle de réunion se referme derrière le dernier arrivant et chacun prend silencieusement sa place. A priori, vu le personnel présent, il s'agit d'une réunion de mission : Cooper pour l'ordre, Contrôle et Sugar/Miroir pour la coordination, La Fouine pour les opérations de terrain et Kurt pour la discrétion. De temps en temps, l'équipe scientifique se joint à eux, mais visiblement, pas cette fois-ci.

Cooper s'éclaircit la gorge et Kurt retourne son attention sur lui.

« Vous connaissez tous Arthur Evergreen. »

Une photo du procureur de l'Etat apparait sur l'écran.

« Arthur Evergreen est connu pour son combat contre la drogue et plus spécifiquement contre les trafics en provenance de la Colombie et qui transitent par New-York avant de gagner l'Europe. Ces deux dernières années, ses efforts ont commencé à payer et il a réussi à démanteler plusieurs réseaux. Cependant, il se heurte à la corruption du système qui protège de grands pontes de la mafia ou des triades en échange de pots de vins conséquents. »

Les images continuent à défiler pour illustrer ses propos.

« Ces deux dernières semaines nous avons enregistré pas moins de quatre tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne et une vingtaine sur ses proches collaborateurs. »

D'autres photos montrent des voitures sans doute piégées, ainsi qu'une maison carbonisée. Kurt se souvient de l'avoir lu dans le journal. La presse avait conclu à l'explosion d'une canalisation.

« Notre enquête interne nous a permis de réduire le nombre des suspects à trois grandes familles, mais nous n'avons bien sûr absolument aucune preuve pour l'étayer. »

Trois portraits s'affichent successivement, ainsi qu'une multitude d'informations. Kurt reconnait les trois hommes. Ils ont déjà tous fait la une des informations.

« Larson, Florick et Messala. Vous les connaissez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous les présenter. Ils sont malheureusement hors d'atteinte et nous avons besoin de preuves. Je vous ai apporté tous les rapports de police les concernant. »

Il fait glisser plusieurs boites à archive dans la direction de Kurt dont le travail sera de les éplucher.

« Nous souhaiterions que vous mettiez en place des écoutes et que vous infiltriez ces trois groupes en plus de nos équipes. »

La Fouine lève alors lentement un doigt ganté de cuir pour l'interrompre. Kurt ne sait pas si c'est lui qui a choisi son pseudonyme, mais il lui convient particulièrement bien. Son visage comporte de grandes similitudes avec l'animal et son comportement est... gluant. Bref, Kurt ne l'aime pas. Mais il est efficace.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous devrons travailler conjointement ? Nos propres équipes n'ont pas pour habitude de baby-sitter les infiltrés de la police. »

Kurt peut littéralement voir les yeux de Cooper lancer des éclairs.

« Non, répond-t-il d'une voix froide. Aucun babysitting ne sera nécessaire. Aucun lien ne sera fait entre nos deux sections. Nous craignons la présence d'une taupe, donc il vous faudra également faire attention à ça, même s'il ne s'agit pour l'instant que d'une suspicion. D'autres questions ? »

Contrôle prend alors la parole et chacun se redresse inconsciemment un petit peu sur son siège. Contrôle a cet effet là sur les gens et Kurt n'y est pas du tout immunisé.

« Nous avons quelques point à discuter avec vous concernant les indemnisations et la communication entre nos services, Monsieur Anderson, mais nous ferons cela en privé. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Ils s'emploient alors durant les deux heures suivante à se répartir le travail. C'est un ballet devenu presqu'une routine maintenant, mais Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée d'être obligé de travailler aussi intrinsèquement avec La Fouine. Il n'y peut rien, c'est presque viscéral... Kurt n'aime pas ce type. Il n'aime pas son visage d'hermine, ses manières et son langage... Et il n'aime pas ses mains baladeuses et ses insinuations moqueuses. Honnêtement, s'il n'était pas aussi bon dans son travail, Kurt aurait demandé à Sugar de s'en débarrasser depuis longtemps. Elle doit bien être la seule à arriver à le contrôler un minimum.

Bref. Kurt est officiellement chargé de mettre en place toutes les écoutes, de coordonner un réseau d'espions et d'éplucher les quelques 450 dossiers que Cooper lui a ramenés du commissariat principal. Rien qui ne sorte véritablement de l'ordinaire et rien qui ne lui demande cette fois-ci une sortie sur le terrain. Il préfère ça de toute façon et laisse volontiers les faux cambriolages et les infiltrations à La Fouine et à son équipe.

« Très bien, finit par dire Contrôle, après un dernier regard entendu à Cooper. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Kurt est en train de disposer des boites à archives lorsque Sugar le rejoint rapidement.

« Avant de rentrer, passe chez Einstein et Curie, ils ont une nouvelle fournée de XXFTK-7D pour toi.

\- Okay. »

La Fouine les rejoint alors et Kurt doit réprimer un petit frissonnement dégouté. Dieu qu'il n'aime pas ce type.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Hm. Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'action rapprochée avec vous deux. »

Yurk. Kurt résiste farouchement à l'envie de lui éclater les nez avec une des boites à archive qu'il tient à la main et préfère ne rien répondre à ça, plutôt que de l'envoyer une fois de plus se faire voir. Il y a des choses que La Fouine ne comprendra sans doute jamais.

« Hmm... fait Sugar d'un air pensif. Vu ta promiscuité maladroite avec tout ce qui bouge, plus ta manière de compenser plus qu'il ne faut, je pense que tu en as une toute petite et qu'en plus tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Donc, non merci, sans façon. »

Ça a le mérite de laisser La Fouine comme deux ronds de flancs et c'est pour cela que Kurt adore Sugar, même si elle est souvent insupportable. Quelque part, elle lui fait un peu penser à Rachel.

* * *

**26 Août 2019 – 18h02 – Laboratoire de la Division**

Il lui faut un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu avant de se rendre au laboratoire, son équipe étant dispersée sur plusieurs points d'intervention, certains membres ne pouvant être joints facilement. Il va sans doute devoir un petit peu lever le pied sur LoveShack s'il veut arriver à tout gérer dans les prochains temps.

Le laboratoire est situé après un long dédale de couloirs et de recoins dans une des parties les plus excentrée de la Division. Peu de gens savent où il se trouve et moins encore possèdent le code de la porte blindée qui en bloque l'accès. En intégrant l'équipe des Nettoyeurs et en en prenant la tête Kurt fait partie de ceux qui ont un accès quasi illimité dans tous les coins et recoins du QG de la Division. Il ne compte plus la première année le nombre de fois où il s'y est perdu.

Einstein et Curie sont heureusement encore là lorsqu'il arrive. Ils travaillent souvent tard tous les deux, mais depuis que Curie est tombée enceinte, ils ont tendance à faire des heures un peu plus courtes.

« Hey Mike !, salue-t-il le jeune homme affairé au dessus d'une éprouvette. Salut Tina, rajoute-t-il pour la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui se tient derrière lui.

\- Hey Kurt, que nous vaut le plaisir ? »

Mike et Tina sont les deux seules personnes en dehors de Sugar dont Kurt connaisse le véritable nom. Et cela s'explique tout simplement par le fait qu'ils soient allés au lycée ensemble. Qu'ils se soient retrouvés là est par contre une coïncidence. Mike et Tina n'ont pas été recrutés par Sugar, mais par Contrôle en personne qui avait eu vent de leurs recherches sur une nouvelle molécule baptisée XXFTK-7D.

Après leur année de terminale, Mike et Tina s'étaient tous les deux lancés dans la biochimie, après deux années à essayer de se faire une place sur la scène. Tout comme Kurt, ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur et avaient été obligé de revoir leurs ambitions. Kurt sait que le sujet n'est pas facile à aborder pour le couple - surtout pour Mike - et il ne le comprend que trop bien. Cependant, cette reconversion forcée leur avait alors permis d'exploiter un potentiel jusqu'ici ignoré et ils s'étaient rapidement illustrés auprès de leurs paires, attirant par là même l'attention de la Division, le reste suivant de lui-même.

Cela faisait ainsi deux ans qu'ils faisaient déjà partie de la section scientifique de la Division lorsque Kurt était arrivé. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été pour le moins bizarres et au début même un petit peu inconfortables, mais ils s'étaient vite réhabitués les uns aux autres et Kurt est maintenant bien forcé de reconnaître que ce sont sans doute les deux personnes qui le connaissent le mieux multiples identités comprises.

« J'ai besoin d'un nouveau stock de XXFTK-7D.

\- Encore ?, demande Tina en levant un sourcil. Tu ne nous en as déjà pas demandé la semaine dernière ? »

Kurt acquiesce et se hisse pour s'asseoir sur une des tables vides pendant que Mike va fouiller dans une des multiples armoires.

« Yep. On a eu pas mal de ratés lors de la dernière mission. Ou plutôt l'équipe de la Fouine en a eu. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils en se rappelant leur récente opération. La Fouine avait du piéger des voitures de la mafia et un des bleus de son équipe s'était fait prendre. Ils avaient réussi à le récupérer, mais pas sans perte et ils n'avaient pas tardé à se rendre compte que le gamin n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue. Il avait fallu une bonne dose de XXFTK-7D dans les canalisations pour rattraper ça.

« Tous nos stocks sont vides maintenant. »

Tina hoche la tête et retourne à son microscope.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ?, demande-t-il en se rapprochant un petit peu.

\- Le XXFTK-8D.

\- Qui est ?

\- Et bien, comme son nom l'indique, c'est une nouvelle variante du XXFTK-7D. Pour l'instant, elle est instable, mais nous touchons au but. »

Kurt a du mal à imaginer comment le XXFTK-7D pourrait être amélioré, mais après tout, il n'a rien d'un scientifique. Lorsqu'il est arrivé et que Mike et Tina lui ont parlé de ce produit, il n'avait alors rien trouvé de mieux à dire que quelque chose ressemblant à : « ... En fait, vous avez inventé le Retcon. », ce qui non seulement avait révélé son addiction à Torchwood à au moins trois personnes (Sugar avait été présente) mais en plus l'avait fait passer pour un parfait idiot.

Tina semble percevoir son incompréhension et développe :

« Le XXFTK-7D efface la mémoire proche. C'est un bon outil, mais il n'est pas précis et ne fait qu'enlever de larges pans de souvenirs sans moyen de cibler ou de retrouver plus tard les éléments perdus. De plus, nous avons remarqué que dans certains cas, la molécule pouvait endommager le cerveau de manière irréversible sur les sujets les plus sensibles. Le XXFTK-8D devrait permettre de résoudre ces problèmes. Si nous parvenons à le stabiliser, non seulement il sera possible de cibler les souvenirs à effacer, mais le sujet pourrait également hypothétiquement récupérer sa mémoire au moyen d'un stimulus extérieur.

\- ... Wow. »

Tina rougit délicatement et ajuste son instrument sans réellement y prêter attention.

« Ce serait un outil pour la Division bien sûr, mais si nous parvenons à créer une version moins forte de cette molécule, nous pourrions également commencer à travailler sur l'idée d'un vaccin contre l'Alzheimer.

\- Tu n'as pas abandonné ? »

Kurt sait que Tina et Mike travaillaient là-dessus avant de rejoindre la Division, mais il avait jusqu'ici toujours cru que leurs recherches avaient pris fin après leur recrutement.

« Jamais, répond Mike à la place de Tina. C'est une personne très têtue. »

Tina sourit et lui pince affectueusement la taille.

« Comme si l'idée ne venait pas de toi. »

C'est souvent dans ses moments là que Kurt se sent un petit peu seul et envieux. Mike et Tina sont un cas extrêmement rare au sein de la Division qui décourage toute vie sentimentale. Kurt se demande même d'ailleurs s'ils ne sont pas le seul couple toléré ici... Mais il faut dire que lorsque Contrôle les a démarchés, ils étaient déjà indissociables si Contrôle voulait l'un, l'autre faisait automatiquement partie du deal et quelque chose disait à Kurt que le patron de la Division avait toutes les raisons du monde de les garder sous son influence directe, même s'il fallait pour cela sacrifier un peu de ses fameuses règles.

Kurt n'a pas cette chance. Il était seul lorsqu'il s'est fait recruté, et cela ne semble pas près de changer. Pas qu'il ait envie que cela change la plupart du temps mais... Certains jours il se surprend à regarder Mike et Tina avec une pointe d'envie. Ensuite, il se rappelle de  _Crazylibrarian26_ et tout de suite, les choses sont remises en perspectives.

* * *

**27 Août 2019 – 00h47 – Appartement de Kurt**

Lorsque Kurt rentre enfin chez lui, il est presque 1h du matin et le silence de son appartement lui semble assourdissant. C'est sans doute ce qu'il regrette le plus depuis qu'il ne vit plus avec Rachel : le bruit.

« Peut-être que je devrais prendre un chat. », marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau.

Son frigo est désespérément vide et il est une seconde tenté de commander une pizza avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a même pas faim et que cela serait juste une excuse pour voir Blaine. Ce qui est de toute façon peine perdue : Kurt a déjà essayé et ce n'est jamais lui qui s'est présenté à sa porte. Il en a déduit que Blaine ne doit pas desservir son secteur et qu'il est profondément pathétique pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il ouvre finalement une conserve, retrouve un morceau de pain dans un placard et se promet d'aller faire quelques courses après avoir dormi.

Il mange en répondant aux derniers mails arrivés durant la journée sur LoveShack, avant d'aller se coucher en réglant son réveil sur 4h30.

Les périodes de missions sont toujours un peu plus difficiles à gérer en termes de timing, mais Kurt a maintenant élevé l'organisation au rang d'art et est même capable de ne pas rater son rendez-vous quotidien avec Rachel, alors même qu'il a été chargé de mettre sur écoutes trois des personnes les plus dangereuses de New-York, voire même des Etats-Unis.

Parfois, Kurt se demande ce que son père penserait de tout ça, s'il savait à quel point sa vie peut être absurde.

Oui... Un chat. Peut-être est-ce une bonne idée.

* * *

**22 septembre 2019 – 8h02 – Division**

Le temps s'écoule à la fois doucement et bien trop vite, comme à chaque fois que Kurt débute une nouvelle mission pour la Division, tout en accordant un temps suffisant à LoveShack pour le maintenir en vie.  _Glamour_  vient d'ailleurs de lui demander une contribution pour un de ses numéros spéciaux et Kurt n'a pas encore décidé s'il allait accepter le travail, même s'il serait soulagé d'avoir quelque part quelque chose de tangible à faire de ses dix doigts.

Kurt soupire et reporte son attention sur les écrans qui jonchent son bureau, ainsi que tout le matériel d'enregistrement. C'est bien simple, on ne peut plus faire un pas ici sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose.

Pour l'instant, les écoutes ne donnent absolument rien et cela porte sur les nerfs de tout le monde. En général, ce genre de stratégie a pour mérite de porter ses fruits rapidement, ce qui justifie les risques pris par la pose des micros et des caméras. Cela n'est pas le cas pour l'instant et même Cooper Anderson, d'habitude calme et pragmatique semble ne plus tenir en place et passe bien plus de temps à la Division qu'il n'est bon pour tout le monde.

Kurt le comprend un petit peu quelque part. Après tout, il est en première ligne et c'est son visage et son nom qui font vitrine à toute l'action de la Division, même si celle-ci n'est jamais reconnue publiquement. En plus, il a du gérer une crise deux semaines seulement après le début des « faux cambriolages » (méthode de diversion visant à poser un matériel d'enregistrement presque indétectable et d'en détourner l'attention en faisant croire à une effraction pour vol). Une des manœuvres a du être interrompue précipitamment et malheureusement une personne dans la rue a été témoin de la fuite d'une des équipes et s'est empressée de prévenir la police. Cooper a étouffé l'affaire et Kurt lui-même s'est chargé d'administrer le XXFTK-7D à la charmante grand-mère dont le seul tord avait été de se trouver sur un trottoir au mauvais moment.

Ce genre de mauvaise surprise ne sort pas réellement de l'ordinaire, mais aussi tôt dans une enquête, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Kurt passe donc la plupart de ses journées enfermé dans son bureau avec Sugar et Cursive (sa secrétaire) à éplucher les bandes dans l'espoir de saisir quelque chose qui aurait pu échapper à l'équipe de surveillance en directe.

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il est ainsi en général soit très tard le soir, soit très tôt le matin ou, comme aujourd'hui, presque en milieu de mâtiné car sa présence à la Division s'est prolongée plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé et que lorsqu'il a atteint 5h du matin, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rester jusqu'à 8.

Kurt tapote rapidement sur son portable pour prévenir Rachel qu'il ne passera pas à Sugar Magic aujourd'hui. Son lit l'attend et Fiero doit être en train de gratter fébrilement la porte du placard le séparant de ses croquettes.

Parce que oui, Kurt a pris un chat. Chut. Rachel lui fait déjà assez de réflexions comme ça.

Sa réponse ne tarde pas d'ailleurs car Kurt sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

 **[9h03 – Rachel]**  
Awwww :(((( Dommage ! Tu vas louper Blaine. Tu veux que je te prenne discrètement une photo pour ne pas que tu développes un manque ?

 **[9h04 – Kurt]**  
Va mourir.

 **[9h04 – Rachel]**  
:p

Trois heures plus tard, son portable vibre à nouveau près de son oreiller et, Kurt a la joie de se réveiller pour trouver une photo un peu floue de Rachel et  _Blaine_  se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, bras dessus, bras dessous et souriant pour l'objectif.

« Urgh. »

Kurt retombe lourdement sur son oreiller et décide de s'occuper des bêtises de Rachel plus tard. Ou jamais. Fiero se roule en boule contre ses jambes et Kurt se laisse doucement regagner par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Blaine vient s'asseoir à sa table et franchement... Kurt aurait du le voir venir.

* * *

**23 septembre 2019 – 11h30 – Sugar Magic**

« Bonjour, dit simplement Blaine, un peu maladroitement. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Kurt qui est présentement en train d'essayer de ne pas s'étrangler avec son café tout en fusillant Rachel du regard met quelques secondes à se reprendre et à accepter la main tendue devant son nez.

« Oui, bien sûr, finit-il par répondre en indiquant la chaise vide d'un mouvement un peu flou, avant de serrer la main de...  _Blaine_. Qui est maintenant assis en face de lui. Alors qu'il est en train de travailler sur LoveShack.

Seigneur Dieu.

Kurt ferme rapidement le clapet de son ordinateur, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que Blaine a de longs doigts fins et que sa poignée de main solide et assurée a été légèrement trop longue. Mais peut-être est-ce Kurt qui ne l'a pas relâchée assez vite... C'est tout à fait possible , Kurt n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« Je m'appelle Blaine, finit par dire Blaine doucement, après un petit silence.

\- Je sais. », ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Kurt avant de le regretter aussitôt et de se fustiger mentalement. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi inapte socialement. Il gère un putain de LoveBlog ! Il devrait arriver à se comporter à peu près normalement dans ce genre de situations.

« Enfin, je veux dire, je suis ici tous les jours et j'ai entendu Rachel appeler votre... ton nom plusieurs fois. »

Blaine sourit et Kurt se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant d'être pris d'une envie subite de disparaitre sous la table.

« Hum. Je suis Kurt. Au fait. ... Voilà.

\- Je sais. », répond simplement Blaine, avec toujours un petit sourire en coin.

Il fait un signe vers le comptoir où Rachel se tient légèrement en retrait, les yeux braqués sur eux comme un rapace sur sa proie.

« Rachel me l'a dit. Et puis, il y avait ton nom dans son répertoire lorsqu'elle a pris la photo hier.

\- Oh. »

Tuer Rachel. La noyer dans son café. Ou l'obliger à regarder l'intégralité des  _High School Musical_  et ensuite truffer son appartement de posters géants de Zac Efron (Rachel a une peur inexpliquée de Zac Efron Finn le lui a avoué lors d'une de leurs discussions autour d'un verre de lait chaud).

Le problème est, qu'après ça, Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée de comment continuer la conversation. Il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans cette situation jusqu'ici et ... Tuer Rachel, définitivement tuer Rachel.

Au début, Blaine semble être dans la même situation que lui, mais visiblement son cerveau doit être un petit peu plus réactif, car c'est lui qui reprend la parole en premier.

« Je... Hum. Rachel m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez et que comme tu étais là tous les jours, tu avais remarqué ma dépendance à la caféine de 11h30. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de la photo... Et, je ne sais pas, mais ça m'a fait rire sur le coup. J'espère que ce n'était pas heu... Déplacé de ma part. »

Kurt secoue la tête vivement.

« Non. Non. Pas du tout. Tu n'y es pour rien. Rachel... Rachel a un sens de l'humour particulier.

\- Elle a l'air particulière tout court.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Blaine sourit à nouveau autour de sa tasse de café, avant de reprendre :

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Vous avez sympathisé ici ?

\- Oh, non. Nous avons été au lycée ensemble et membre de la chorale du dit lycée. Nous avons aussi été un temps colocataires.

\- Ex-petite amie ? »

Kurt ne peut alors retenir éclat de rire certainement peu délicat.

« Certainement pas. Rachel est la petite-amie de mon frère par alliance. Enfin, elle l'était elle ne l'est plus aux dernières nouvelles, mais ça a tendance à changer. Et puis... Pas vraiment mon type. Trop...hum... féminine pour moi.

\- Oh. »

Un instant Kurt a peur que son gaydar ait été défaillant, mais Blaine le rassure en quelques mots.

« C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Rachel m'a d'ailleurs directement posé la question la première fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole en dehors de ma commande du jour. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux.

« Noonnnnn ? Elle n'a pas osé quand même ?

\- Si, si... »

Et la discussion décolle à partir de là.

Kurt découvre ainsi qu'en plus d'être agréable à regarder de loin et de sentir le pain chaud, Blain est aussi gentil, attentionné et intelligent. Pour un peu, il commencerait à se tortiller sur sa chaise comme une collégienne avec un crush. Parce que c'est bien ce qui est en train de se produire : Kurt est en train de développer un crush monstrueux - probablement de la taille du continent africain - alors même qu'ils ne se sont réellement adressé la parole qu'une heure plus tôt.

Quelque part, pense-t-il amèrement, il doit être de la même trempe que _Crazylibrarian26_. Il est peut-être même pire.

« Au fait, demande-t-il au bout d'un moment après avoir consulté sa montre. Tu ne devrais pas être en route ? Ca doit bien faire une heure que tu es là maintenant, ton employeur ne va pas s'impatienter ?

\- Non, non, j'ai la journée de repos et pas de cours de prévus avant ce soir 18h.

\- Oh. »

Kurt sent alors son cœur se serrer délicieusement à l'idée que Blaine se soit déplacé juste pour le voir ce matin. Ou du moins est-ce vraiment ça ?

Il est interrompu dans ses grandes interrogations existentielles par la vibration de son portable sur la petite table, l'identifiant de Sugar illuminant immédiatement l'écran, suivi d'un message simple et efficace, lui demandant de se rendre le plus vite possible à un point de rendez-vous pour piéger une nouvelle pièce.

Aussitôt, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la posture de Kurt se raidit et, même s'il ne s'est pas encore changé, il est déjà un petit peu plus Porcelaine que Kurt Hummel.

« Je suis désolé, c'était ma chef. Je vais devoir partir. »

Son ton est plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais Blaine semble ne pas relever, hochant simplement la tête, avant de serrer brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je comprends, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Kurt le salue rapidement et saisit ses affaires en vitesse avant de se diriger sans un mot vers la porte.

« A bientôt, entend-t-il doucement, avant de franchir le seuil. Et soudain, Kurt refait surface, repoussant encore quelques secondes Porcelaine dans un recoin de son esprit.

« Au revoir Blaine. Ca... hum... Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler. Je suis ... hum. Désolé. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les au revoir. »

Blaine lui adresse un sourire resplendissant.

« Alors, il ne faudra sans doute jamais se dire au revoir. »

Durant tout le long du trajet, Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce que Blaine a bien pu vouloir dire par là, le fantôme de sa main pressant encore délicatement sur la sienne.

* * *

**2 octobre 2019 – 11h20 – Sugar Magic**

Blaine prend l'habitude de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui tous les jours quelques minutes à 11h20 tapantes.

Kurt le laisse faire. Parce que, comme il le remarque rapidement, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse lui refuser. Blaine ressemble parfois à un chiot un peu envahissant que l'on ne pourrait s'empêcher de gratter derrière les oreilles.

Maintenant Kurt a envie de plonger ses mains dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Super.

En dehors de son crush prenant progressivement des proportions inquiétantes, Kurt apprécie tout particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Durant ces quelques minutes, il est libre de n'être ni Porcelaine, ni Elphaba... juste Kurt. Quelque part, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu la liberté d'être « juste Kurt » et même s'il n'en avait pas conscience jusqu'ici, Kurt se rend compte alors que cela lui manque un peu.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien et apprennent à se connaître autour de leurs tasses de cafés et de la quantité astronomique de gâteaux que Blaine peut consommer pour « se donner du courage » selon ses propres mots, « et puis, je brûle beaucoup de calories par ce froid sur mon scooter Kurt. ».

Kurt apprend ainsi que Blaine vient comme lui de l'Etat de l'Ohio, va encore à l'Université, est en train de finir le cycle qui lui donnera un diplôme d'enseignant en musique dans le primaire et que le job qu'il a pris est plus pour le faire sortir de son appartement et le nez de ses bouquins que pour payer son loyer.

« Mon frère m'aide à payer la fin de mes études, explique-t-il à Kurt un jour. Mes relations avec mes parents sont... Compliquées. Mon frère fait un peu tampon. »

Kurt lui offre un regard désolé. Il sait qu'il a de la chance d'avoir un père comme Burt et que malgré les soucis qu'ils se causent mutuellement, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« C'est parce que... Tu es homosexuel ?, demande-t-il délicatement.

\- Il y a de ça. », répond Blaine sans élaborer et Kurt décide de ne pas pousser plus loin.

Ils parlent aussi beaucoup de musique. C'est un sujet neutre, sur lequel ils se rejoignent souvent et Kurt aime voir le visage de Blaine s'illuminer lorsqu'il parle de ses compositions et du temps où il ne vivait que pour la performance. C'est ainsi qu'il se rend compte que Blaine a fait partie d'un, Glee club et qu'ils ont forcément du se croiser un jour ou l'autre au gré des compétitions. Une multitude de mots se bousculent alors sur sa langue :  _« Hey, j'ai été à McKinley. Nous avons presque été voisins... Où étais-tu durant toutes mes années de lycée ? »_ , mais ils meurent avant d'avoir passé la barrière de ses lèvres. La Division lui interdit de révéler trop de détails sur sa vie privée et encore plus de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Oh, il pourrait coucher avec Blaine, oui, à condition de ne plus jamais le revoir après. Mais, Kurt n'est pas comme ça et quelque part, il sait déjà que Blaine n'est pas du genre non plus.

C'est la première fois depuis... Trop longtemps. Peut-être toujours... Que Kurt sent son ventre se remplir de papillons parfois un petit peu douloureux et son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine jusqu'à remonter dans sa gorge et menacer de s'échapper par ses lèvres pour aller s'offrir à Blaine sur un plateau. Et cela ne pourrait pas arriver à un moment plus inadéquat.

Il sait, quelque part, que la possibilité existe. Elle est dans les yeux de Blaine qui se posent parfois sur ses lèvres. Elle est dans ses doigts qui effleurent les siens et dans sa voix mélodieuse qui essaye petit à petit d'en apprendre un petit peu plus sur lui que ce que Kurt se permet de lui livrer. Elle est dans le simple fait que Blaine vienne lui accorder chaque jour quelques minutes de son temps et que lorsque son regard accroche le sien, son visage s'illumine comme s'il venait de voir le soleil.

Mais Kurt... Kurt n'est pas habitué à attirer ce genre d'attention. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire, ni comment réagir et surtout... Il ne peut pas.

Blaine n'est même pas au courrant pour LoveShack. Blaine ne le connait pas du tout.

Il ne connait que « Kurt ». Et parfois... Juste parfois, Kurt aimerait que cela soit assez.

* * *

**10 octobre 2019 – 22h40 – Appartement de Kurt**

Lorsque Kurt rentre ce soir là après une journée stérile à écouter des cassettes qui ne leur donne pas le début d'une piste, il n'a qu'une envie : face-planter sur son lit et ne plus jamais se relever. Malheureusement, son ventre bruyant se rappelle à son bon souvenir et lui indique que non, le sandwich qu'il a avalé rapidement vers 11h, ne suffira pas jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Et puis, il y a encore LoveShack à mettre à jour... Kurt est presque tenté d'écrire une entrée sur Blaine sous le couvert de son pseudonyme. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus parlé de « lui ». Enfin bon, jusqu'ici il inventait à Elphaba une vie trépidante à New-York, n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec la sienne... Il se demande si quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte s'il commençait à mêler à ses articles un petit peu de sa réalité...

Penser à Blaine lui fait automatiquement penser à l'odeur de la pate chaude et Kurt se retrouve à avoir envie de pizza à presque 23h et, cette envie est tellement forte qu'il ne lui faut pas dix minutes pour prendre son téléphone et commander quelque chose. On lui assure que son produit sera livré chez lui dans 30 minutes et Kurt ne peut retenir un grognement de frustration. Maintenant qu'il a pris conscience qu'il est affamé, il a du mal à penser à autre chose. Son esprit tourne donc stupidement autour de  _Blaine, Pizza, Blaine, Pizza, Blaine_  ... jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à allumer son ordinateur portable pour commencer à travailler sur LoveShack en attendant.

Il en est à répondre à MissyChristy69 qui lui demande comment faire lorsqu'on a réussi à se coincer du raisin dans une certaine partie de son anatomie (sérieusement... certains jours Kurt désespère de l'humanité en général) lorsque la sonnette retentit. Immédiatement, Fiero saute de ses genoux pour trottiner vers la porte et miauler de façon insistante.

« Hey, grommelle Kurt en le rejoignant et en détachant les divers loquets de sa porte. Je t'ai donné des croquettes toute à l'heure, ça c'est pour m... Blaine ? »

Blaine se tient devant sa porte, une boite délicieusement odorante à la main et... Wow. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en place et tire légèrement sur sa chemise en espérant la défroisser un minimum, mais sans grand résultat.

« Hum... Heu... Entre. Je t'en prie. Heu... Wow. Je pensais que ce n'était pas ton quartier ?... Heu... »

Kurt tire une des chaises du bar pour Blaine et va se servir un verre d'eau pour s'occuper les mains et éviter de bafouiller encore plus.

Blaine est dans son appartement.

Wow. Putain. Merde.

En tout cas, cela ne semble pas perturber Fiero qui se frotte déjà à ses jambes, avant de lui sauter sur les genoux pour quémander des caresses.

« C'était ma dernière course de la soirée. J'ai vu ton nom alors que j'étais sur le point de partir et... je sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... »

Blaine baisse la tête et Kurt croit un instant le voir rougir.

« ... J'espère que ça n'a pas été présomptueux de ma part. Je suis désolé si je m'impose. Je heu... J'avais juste envie de... Non, rien. »

Ils sont à nouveau là. Les papillons. Et Kurt n'a qu'une envie, prendre ses doigts dans les siens et ne plus jamais les lâcher.

« Oh. Non. Il n'y a pas de problème, répond-il à la place en s'asseyant sur sa main pour s'éviter de faire une bêtise. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Je... Heu... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je peux ouvrir une bouteille. »

Le sourire que Blaine lui adresse alors illumine l'intégralité de son visage et réduit ses yeux à deux demi-lunes pétillantes.

« Juste un café, merci. Je ne peux pas boire lorsque je suis de service.

\- Okay. »

Kurt s'affaire autour de la cafetière et, lorsqu'il se retourne, Blaine est en train de laisser son regard balayer la pièce, ses doigts caressant Fiero qui ronronne maintenant à plein volume. Kurt voit un sourire s'esquisser lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur son affiche géante de  _Wicked_  et sur plusieurs croquis de promeneurs à Central Park. L'appartement est silencieux, mis à part la télévision dont le volume est en sourdine.

« Torchwood ? », remarque Blaine lorsque son attention est attirée par les images mouvantes.

Kurt hausse les épaules en lui servant une tasse. Leurs doigts se frôlent et Kurt pourrait jurer avoir vu l'air autour d'eux se charger d'électricité.

« C'est une rediffusion. J'aime bien mettre la télévision en fond sonore lorsque je travaille. »

Blaine hoche la tête et avale une gorgé de café.

« Je fais la même chose... Tu me fais un peu penser à Ianto. »

Kurt hausse un sourcil surpris et se mord la lèvre.

_Tu n'imagines même pas..._

« Vu ce qui lui arrive, murmure-t-il, j'espère bien ne pas connaître le même sort. »

\- A moins que tu n'ais dans tes relations un alien dévoreur d'enfants, je pense que tu es sauf. »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque et soudain toute la tension retombe comme un soufflé raté.

La discussion est plus facile après ça et Kurt se surprend à perdre la notion du temps. Ils parlent de comédies musicales car Blaine a remarqué toutes les affiches sur ses murs et pas seulement celle de  _Wicked_  et il l'interroge également sur la photo qui trône dans sa bibliothèque.

« Mon père, ma belle-mère et mon frère par alliance. Ils l'ont pris juste avant que je ne parte pour New-York.

\- Ils te manquent ?

\- Affreusement. ... Mais je ne retournerai pas là-bas pour tout l'or du monde.

\- Je comprends le sentiment. »

Kurt hoche la tête, un petit peu absent durant quelques secondes. ... Il en a déjà trop dit et... Blaine est chez lui... Et...

« Il est... hum. Il est tard. »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il est presque 2h du matin.

« Je... Je ne veux pas te retenir. Je vais chercher mon portefeuille.

\- Kurt, je... »

Mais Kurt est déjà dans sa chambre en train de fouiller nerveusement dans son sac.

 _Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire_ , réalise-t-il avec horreur en saisissant deux billets au hasard d'une main mal assurée.

Lorsqu'il retourne dans le salon, Blaine est debout et il se tient près de son ordinateur portable.

Kurt sent son cœur se geler dans sa poitrine...

« Tu es Elphaba ? »

... et tomber comme une masse dans son estomac.

Il n'y a pas de jugement dans a voix de Blaine, juste de la surprise et une pointe d'incompréhension.

Et Kurt panique.

Il panique parce que Blaine vient de percer à jour un de ses mensonges. Il panique parce que si la Division venait à l'apprendre, il serait obligé de s'injecter lui-même une dose de XXFTK-7D et que Blaine s'en verrait sans doute glisser un jour dans sa tasse de café. Il panique parce que ça, tout ça, est parfaitement impossible et que jamais, jamais, Kurt n'aurait du laisser ce stupide crush aller aussi loin.

En silence, il s'approche de Blaine et le dépasse avant de fermer le clapet de son ordinateur d'une main ferme.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir. »

Sa voix résonne glaciale dans la pièce et il sait que son visage s'est durci pour prendre les traits de Porcelaine. Parce que Porcelaine est en contrôle. Toujours.

« Kurt... Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste voir l'heure et je... »

Kurt secoue la tête sèchement.

« J'ai dit, je pense que tu devrais partir. »

Et Kurt voit une lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de Blaine alors que ses lèvres se serrent sur un petit rictus malheureux.

« Okay... »

Il prend ses affaires, ainsi que l'argent que Kurt lui tend et franchit le seuil de son appartement sans plus un mot, après une dernière caresse à Fiero.

La porte claque et soudain, Blaine n'est plus là. Il n'est plus dans cette pièce et il n'est plus dans sa vie. ... Il n'est peut-être plus nulle part.

Kurt sent son cœur se serrer et lui remonter dans la gorge, alors qu'une multitude de papillons douloureux retournent son estomac.

Ca fait mal.

C'est stupide, idiot et ça fait mal.

Kurt remarque alors qu'il n'a même pas touché à sa fichue pizza. Il va pour se saisir du carton et le jeter rageusement à la poubelle lorsque ses yeux accrochent quelque chose au dos.

Un numéro.

Blaine lui a laissé son numéro de portable.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, il est juste en attente de relecture. :)

Je pense le mettre en ligne mercredi et j'espère avoir fini le chapitre 3 d'ici le week-end prochain !


	2. Fire burn and cauldron bubble

**Titre** : Double Double Trouble Trouble  
 **Fandom** : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif, aventure, action, romance  
 **Rating**  : M/NC-17 sur l'ensemble de la fic  
 **Note** : J'aime bien les Univers Alternatifs ! Parce qu'en fait j'aime particulièrement raconter une rencontre et tout le drama qu'il y a autour.  
Cet univers ci est très proche de celui de la série, à l'exception que Kurt n'est jamais allé espionner les Warblers et n'a donc jamais rencontré Blaine autrement qu'en passant en compétition.  
 **Résumé** : Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait celle qu'elle est lorsqu'il atteint 25 ans. Il se voyait à Broadway, ou alors correspondant pour Vogue... peut-être même les deux à la fois. En tout cas, il ne s'imaginait certainement pas jongler entre deux identités, dont l'une consiste à conseiller les cœurs en détresse et l'autre à faire partie d'une organisation secrète.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fire burn and cauldron bubble.**

**11 octobre 2019 – 11h20 – Sugar Magic.**

Blaine arrête de venir à Sugar Magic. 

Kurt l'attend le lendemain de l'incident à sa table habituelle.  
Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire ou faire, mais il arrive à la même heure que d'habitude, le cœur serré et la respiration courte. Pour être honnête, il est encore en colère... Mais il se sent aussi un petit peu stupide pour avoir réagi aussi excessivement. Kurt n'a jamais été bon en cas de panique. Il a tendance à tout sur-dramatiser et à se barricader derrière des murs de froideur pour faire croire qu'il est encore en contrôle de la situation alors que rien ne pourrait être plus faux.

Les minutes s'écoulent doucement et Kurt tente tant bien que mal de fixer son attention sur les derniers messages de LoveShack sans grand succès. Par reflexe, sa main se resserre sur son téléphone portable pour y jeter un coup d'œil, avant qu'il ne se souvienne que si Blaine lui a donné son numéro, l'inverse n'est pas du tout réciproque.

 _Il suffirait que je lui envoie un sms..._  pense-t-il pour la énième fois en laissant son doigt effleurer son nom sur l'écran.

Mais pour dire quoi ? Pour s'excuser ? Et de quoi ? Blaine n'avait aucun droit d'aller fouiller dans son appartement, Kurt n'est pas la partie fautive. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'a jamais été très bon pour faire le premier pas.

Vers midi, lorsqu'il devient clair que Blaine ne viendra pas, Kurt soupire et renonce à s'occuper de LoveShack pour la journée. Rachel qui s'était alors jusqu'ici tenue en retrait finit par s'approcher et s'asseoir à sa table en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Blaine ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? »

Kurt secoue la tête.

« Visiblement, non.

\- Vous... Hum... Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Un instant, Kurt a envie de ne pas répondre et de dire à Rachel de se mêler de ses affaires pour une fois dans sa vie, mais elle a l'air réellement désolée pour lui... Il rend les armes.

« Il y a eu un petit incident... »

Raconter ce qu'il s'est produit la veille est plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, il ne s'est pas passé tant de choses que ça... Juste deux garçons un peu idiots l'un avec trop de secrets et l'autre un petit peu trop curieux.

« Et donc, résume Rachel après qu'il ait terminé, si je comprends bien, tu l'as mis à la porte et tu lui en veux encore parce qu'il est tombé sur LoveShack ? »

Kurt acquiesce.

« Plus ou moins. Il a quand même fouillé dans mes affaires.

\- Il s'est justifié ?

\- Oui. Enfin, il a dit qu'il voulait regarder l'heure. Mais il aurait aussi bien pu la regarder sur son téléphone. Ou sur la grosse horloge à mon mur.

\- ... Bon, Blaine est donc un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien. C'est un défaut, mais bon, ce garçon ne pouvait pas non plus être totalement parfait. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es fermé comme une huitre. »

Kurt soupire. Il ne peut pas parler à Rachel de la Division et sans cela, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle comprenne.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

Rachel le regarde une minute en silence avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu sais Kurt, un jour il faudra bien que tu parviennes à faire confiance aux gens et que tu laisses quelqu'un passer toutes tes barrières. »

Kurt hoche la tête et détourne le regard, ses yeux se portant une nouvelle fois sur son téléphone.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- C'est toi et uniquement toi qui rends les choses compliquées. Appelle-le. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, son ordinateur produit le son caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail. Kurt regarde brièvement pour s'assurer que Sugar ne souhaite pas qu'il descende avant son shift de nuit, mais il s'agit simplement d'une nouvelle alerte pour LoveShack. Un certain DapperWarblerPizza – Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée d'où ces gens vont pêcher leurs pseudonymes... – qui vient de prendre un nouvel abonnement sans laisser de messages.

Kurt finit son café et décide qu'il s'en occupera plus tard, avant de retourner son attention vers Rachel qui le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne fais pas ça, tu vas avoir des rides précocement, remarque-t-il sans se démonter. »

Rachel lui pince le bras et lui tire la langue avant de se lever pour rejoindre son comptoir.

« Pense à ce que je t'ai dis. On ne vit qu'une fois et il n'y a pas plusieurs Blaine sur cette toute petite planète.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. »

Kurt en est parfaitement conscient et c'est bien là tout le problème.

* * *

**19 octobre 2019 – 01h02 – Appartement de Kurt**

Après quelques jours, Kurt se noie dans son travail, ce qui lui semble une alternative préférable à fixer son téléphone toute la journée en espérant qu'il sonne alors qu'il sait très bien que cela n'arrivera pas. Cependant, plus le temps passe, plus Kurt se sent à fleur de peau. Tout l'insupporte et l'énerve… LoveShack et ses déséquilibrés handicapés du sentiment et de son expression,la Divisionet leur enquête qui n'avance pas d'un pouce… Et surtoutLa Fouinequ'il a envie de disséquer au couteau à fruits de mer. Kurt ne l'a jamais aimé, mais maintenant qu'il est obligé de coordonner les infiltrations avec lui, il passe beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le souhaiterait en sa compagnie.

« Tu es gluant et répugnant. », lui dit-il un jour après une remarque de trop.

La Fouine hausse les épaules et prend un malin plaisir à faire glisser son doigt sur le col de sa chemise.

« Et pourtant, un jour ou l'autre Porcelaine… Un jour ou l'autre tu finiras dans mon lit. C'est une évidence. »

Kurt ne peut retenir un frémissement de dégoût et se retourne vers leur écran de surveillance pour se soustraire à son regard.

« Repose encore une seule fois un doigt sur moi et je t'assure que je t'extrais les yeux à la cuillère. »

Le ton de sa voix a du réussir à le convaincre car la Fouine se recule de quelques pas, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Comme tu veux Porcelaine… Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tic toc, tic toc… »

Kurt doit faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui envoyer sa tasse de café brûlante à la figure.

Deux jours plus tard, Sugar le convoque dans son bureau et Kurt sait que ce n'est pas pour le féliciter pour son travail.

« Tu fais absolument n'importe quoi. Un adolescent lâché dans une boite de striptease aurait plus de concentration que toi en ce moment.»

Sugar n'y va jamais par quatre chemins et en général Kurt apprécie sa franchise, mais il y a des jours où certaines choses sont plus difficiles à encaisser.

« La Fouinet'a parlée ? »

Sugar secoue la tête.

« Non, je refuse qu'il s'approche de mon bureau. Il pourrait contaminer les murs. »

Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire, mais soit.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher ? »

Sugar se renfonce dans son siège et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es en retard tous les jours, tu ressembles à un chaton qu'on aurait privé de sa mère…

\- … Ma mère est morte Sugar.

\- Ce qui ne fait qu'aller dans le sens de ce que je dis. Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait. Et ici, ne m'appelle que Miroir. Bref, tu es absolument insupportable. Tu t'énerves sur tout le monde, y compris Contrôle, tu en es à trois tasses de café lancées à travers la pièce et tes chemises ne sont même plus repassées. »

Kurt constate alors avec horreur que Sugar a raison.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, continue-t-elle, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais fais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, fais du sport ou baise un coup, c'est bon pour l'hygiène. »

Kurt se serait sûrement indigné s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à se noyer dans son verre d'eau et à en recracher la moitié par le nez.

« Hm. Peut-être que tu devrais accepter les avances dela Fouine… Enfin non, à la réflexion, non. Il doit être plein de maladies. »

_Oh seigneur…_

Le problème, c'est que malgré sa façon particulière de le dire, Sugar n'a pas tord. Kurt est stressé, déprimé et agressif, sans compter qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ces fichues écoutes qui de toute façon ne mènent absolument à rien du tout. Même Mike et Tina semblent l'éviter ces derniers temps et c'est sans doute une excellente façon de juger combien il peut être difficile à vivre.

Il essaye alors un temps de reporter ses nerfs sur LoveShack, mais cela n'est pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il envoie ainsi un e-mail assassin à  _CrazyLibrarian26_  en lui disant de simplement laisser tomber les gens inaccessibles et d'aller voir un psy avant de ne serait ce que considérer à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse… Quelques jours plus tard, il reçoit une réponse de la jeune femme lui apprenant qu'elle sort désormais avec son thérapeute et que c'est sans doute le meilleur conseil qu'Elphaba ne lui ait jamais donné.

Urgh.

Kurt se trouve donc dans une impasse. Il n'a absolument pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il va bien pouvoir s'en sortir et lorsqu'il demande à Fiero celui-ci ne lui est pas d'une très grande aide. Stupide chat.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la visite de Blaine à son appartement et Kurt s'assoit toujours seul à la petite table de Sugar Magic. Il y est bien sûr de temps en temps rejoint par Rachel, mais…Quelque chose manque. Un quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir de toute façon, malgré les grandes démonstrations de Rachel qui n'a visiblement pas compris que de temps en temps il était apprécié qu'elle ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres.

Pourtant, Kurt n'efface pas le numéro dans son portable. Il ne reverra peut-être plus jamais Blaine, mais il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Pas pour l'instant.

Et puis, un soir, alors qu'il est prêt à aller se coucher et à oublier au moins pour la nuit qu'il se comporte comme une lycéenne colérique, il reçoit un e-mail de DapperWarblerPizza sur LoveShack. Tout d'abord, il ne reconnaît pas le pseudonyme, avant de se souvenir que cette personne vient de prendre un abonnement, mais qu'elle ne s'en est jusqu'ici encore jamais servie. En tout cas, il n'a absolument aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà répondu à une de ses requêtes.

 _Chère Elphaba,  
_ _Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je crois que lui non plus… Ca m'a vraiment pris par surprise. Vois-tu, je sortais d'une rupture compliquée et je n'avais aucune envie de me réengager mais… Soudain il était là, assis à cette table de café. Il était juste là et … je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire. Pour tout dire, je suis un vrai désastre en ce qui concerne la romance… Et désastre est un bien faible mot. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un jour pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé lui parler. Et j'y suis retourné le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et le suivant… Nous sommes devenus amis. Enfin, je le crois. Et j'ai cru lire, je ne sais pas… quelque chose en tout cas dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes. Quelque chose d'électrique. Une possibilité au moins. Et ça, cette possibilité, est soudain devenue la chose la plus importante du monde._ _Mais, comme je suis un idiot, j'ai tout gâché. J'ai fait une erreur. Parce que ma, curiosité a une seconde pris le pas sur ma raison, j'ai découvert un secret qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à me livrer. C'est un homme très secret je crois et… je n'ai pas été respectueux de ça._ _Je pense qu'il ne veut plus me voir et il est tout à fait dans son droit. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.  
_ _Ca fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. J'ai gâché une possibilité et cela me ronge le cœur.  
_ _Blaine. ( à quoi bon utiliser un pseudonyme)_

Les doigts de Kurt sont sur son numéro avant même qu'il n'ait fini de lire le mail.

[01h03 – numéro inconnu]  
DapperWarblerPizza ? Vraiment ?

[01h04 –Blaine]  
Kurt ?

[01h04 – Kurt]  
Blaine. Je crois qu'on devrait discuter.

[01h05 – Blaine]  
Okay. Tout ce que tu veux. Quand ?

[01h07 – Kurt]  
Samedi soir. Choisis le lieu et l'heure.

[01h07 – Blaine]  
J'ai un gig de prévu. Je joue à 20h au Mechanical Bride Café. RDV là-bas ?

[01h09 – Kurt]  
Ok.

[01h09 – Kurt]  
… Bonne nuit Blaine.

[01h10 – Blaine]  
Bonne nuit Kurt.

Kurt repose délicatement son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se glisse sous ses couvertures avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il n'a aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**24 octobre 2019 – 20h01 – Mechanical Bride Café**

Kurt arrive au Mechanical Bride en retard de quelques minutes. Ce retard étant d'ailleurs parfaitement conscient et réfléchi.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Kurt a une légère appréhension par rapport à ce premier rendez-vous. Enfin, peut-être un peu plus que légère, cette appréhension. Bref.

Arriver plus tard lui permettra de trouver une table et d'observer Blaine sans avoir à échanger quelques mots maladroits avant qu'il ne monte sur scène. Il gagne du temps en quelque sorte.

Lorsque Kurt trouve finalement à s'asseoir et commande rapidement un cocktail, les lumières ont déjà été tamisées et le son d'instruments qu'on accorde provient de la petite scène. Kurt n'a donc aucun mal à situer Blaine, présentement en train de vérifier les branchements des micros et des baffles. Leurs regards se croisent et Kurt se sent rougir malgré lui. Il adresse tout de même un petit sourire à Blaine dont le visage s'éclaire immédiatement, alors qu'il lui répond par de grands gestes.

Kurt se rend alors compte que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit sans ses habits de livreur. Et… Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Blaine a troqué son jeans informe, ses baskets et sa veste jaune poussin synthétique pour un pantalon rouge bien trop ajusté, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Et ses cheveux ne sont plus cachés par une casquette trop voyante, ni retenus plaqués contre son crâne par une trop grande quantité de gel. Blaine est presqu'une autre personne… Mais pourtant, il y a tellement de lui dans son sourire, dans sa posture et dans l'agitation de ses mains lorsqu'il parle qu'il est impossible de le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le regard de Kurt s'arrête sur ses bras, dont les biceps tendent les manches de sa chemise et sur les muscles de ses cuisses qu'il peut discerner à travers la toile de son pantalon. Wow… Kurt a toujours trouvé Blaine séduisant, même dans ses vêtements de livreur, mais… Non, il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Kurt a toujours su apprécier les belles choses et il sait parfaitement en reconnaître une lorsqu'elle se tient en face de lui.

Les lumières baissent encore un peu, ne laissant que la scène légèrement plus éclairée que l'ensemble de la pièce et le silence se fait. Kurt peut entendre son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine et taper contre ses oreilles.

Blaine s'assoit sur le tabouret au centre de l'estrade et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis Blaine et je suis content de vous retrouvez au Mechanical Bride Café. Ce soir, accompagné de Brad au piano, je vais vous interpréter une sélection des titres qui nous ont été suggérés le mois dernier. J'espère que vous nous ferez bon accueil et que vous serez indulgents avec le moment inévitable où je vais commencer à transpirer à cause des spots. »

Cette petite introduction lui vaut une salve d'applaudissements nourris et quelques gloussements d'un groupe de jeunes filles situées près de la scène. Blaine a déjà quelques fans à priori.

Kurt se recale un peu plus dans son siège et porte sa boisson à ses lèvres. Quelque chose avec de l'ananas… Enfin du moins, il lui semble, parce que dès que Blaine ouvre la bouche pour commencer à chanter, absolument toute pensée cohérente fuit son cerveau comme une nuée de moineaux. Sa voix est riche et chaude et elle roule sur sa peau comme une langue de chaleur, alors que les mots qui glisse sur sa langue. Le visage entier de Blaine est consumé par la musique, la moindre émotion se lisant sur ses traits comme si elle y était inscrite à l'encre. Et Kurt… Kurt ne voit plus que Blaine, brûlant et brillant sur cette scène, alors que lui se cache encore dans l'ombre.

Les chansons se succèdent les unes après les autres, Blaine ne s'interrompant que pour s'adresser aux spectateurs et de temps en temps leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitent entendre. Son répertoire varie d'une reprise à l'autre, piochant aussi bien dans le top 50, que dans quelques classiques du rock et même quelques morceaux issus de  _Broadway._ Sa version de  _Something is coming_ , laisse ainsi Kurt sur le bord de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il à un instant absurdement peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Un petit peu malgré lui, ses lèvres murmurent alors les paroles qu'il connaît par cœur et il sent une pointe de regret lui serrer le ventre. Cela fait longtemps… Tellement longtemps…

Une heure s'écoule avant que Blaine ne doive rendre le micro et lorsqu'il s'incline pour remercier le public, c'est à nouveau sous un feu nourri d'applaudissements. Il disparaît quelques instants, sans doute pour se désaltérer et se rafraichir suppose Kurt, avant de réapparaitre, son nœud papillon à la main et en train de finir de boutonner une chemise propre. Il se dirige immédiatement vers Kurt qui sent à nouveau son estomac se remplir de papillons battant des ailes à tout rompre.

« Hey. », souffle-t-il, lorsque Blaine arrive à sa table.

Les mots lui manquent et sa respiration s'accélère sans qu'il ne parvienne à la contrôler.

« Hey, répond doucement Blaine avec un petite sourire timide. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

Et Kurt… Kurt sourit, parce que Blaine se tient là, penaud et pourtant tellement lumineux qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement.

« Hum, je ne sais pas. J'ai été invité ici par un certain DapperWarblerPizza, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en penserait… »

Blaine éclate de rire et tire la chaise en face de lui avant de commander rapidement une bière à un serveur qui se tient à proximité.

« Kurt…, reprend-il après quelques secondes.

\- Blaine. »

Kurt sait qu'il ne devrait pas pousser les boutons de Blaine comme ça, mais il a toute la peine du monde à s'en empêcher.

« Je suis tellement désolé, murmure Blaine en baissant les yeux. Tellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'aller voir l'écran de ton ordinateur, plutôt que de simplement lever les yeux vers la pendule… Je ne porte jamais de montre et mon téléphone était dans mon sac et… Ca n'excuse rien, je sais mais… »

Blaine se saisit alors délicatement de sa main qu'il serre brièvement entre les siennes.

« Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans ta vie privée. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très réservé et je le respecte. Je voulais vraiment que tu le saches. Et je… »

Kurt le coupe en prenant son visage entre ses doigts légèrement tremblants pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est un baiser chaste et timide, légèrement décalé et plus au coin de sa bouche qu'en plein centre, mais lorsque Blaine pose délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue, Kurt sent son cœur décoller dans sa poitrine. Ils se séparent au bout de quelques secondes bien trop courtes et Kurt se sent à nouveau rougir alors qu'un sourire profondément idiot menace de fendre son visage en deux. Blaine a à nouveau ses doigts entre les siens et le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Bom. Bom. Tape, tape son cœur trop lourd et trop sourd dans le carcan trop étroit de sa poitrine.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, répond-il finalement, la voix rauque et légèrement tremblante. Je… Hum. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens et je ne suis vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas doué pour gérer mes sentiments. J'ai tendance à réagir de façon exagérée et à me protéger sans laisser personne voir ce qu'il y a derrière les murs que je dresse. J'ai eu… hum. J'ai eu peur quand tu as découvert LoveShack, parce que… »

_Parce qu'il y a tellement plus que ça et que je ne sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant et que je…_

« Parce que c'est quelque chose dont je ne parle pas. Je n'en ai pas honte et je ne le cache pas, mais je ne le mentionne pas. Seule Rachel est au courant. »

Blaine hoche la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais et … Je suis désolé. Nous avons tous les deux notre propre histoire et nos bagages mais je.. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Kurt et je… J'espère que… argh. »

Blaine baisse la tête et laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

« Seigneur, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais… Je te l'ai dit dans le mail, je ne suis vraiment pas très bon en terme de romance. Mais je veux… Je veux vraiment essayer. Parce que quelque fois, les choses sont comme une évidence. »

Et ces mots là résonnent plus en Kurt qu'il n'est prêt à se l'admettre. Il déglutit.

« Il faudra peut-être que tu m'attendes en cours de route, finit-il par murmurer doucement.

\- Je t'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. »

Et les lèvres de Blaine retrouvent les siennes, alors que leurs doigts se mêlent à nouveau sur la table.

* * *

**25 octobre 2019 – 00h32 – Appartement de Blaine**

Kurt ne sait pas trop comment il se retrouve sur le palier de l'appartement de Blaine, pendant que ce dernier cherche ses clefs de la main qui ne tient pas fermement la sienne. Il ne se souvient pas en avoir pris la décision, ni si Blaine lui a seulement posé la question.

Mais il est là et, curieusement, même si un coin de son cerveau lui hurle que c'est une mauvaise idée, et bien, il n'a aucune envie de partir.

Son pouce caresse doucement l'intérieur du poignet de Blaine et sa tête se pose sur son épaule, presque par résignation. Blaine l'a dit lui-même : certaines choses apparaissent parfois comme une évidence.

 _Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie_ , pense-t-il confusément.  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apparais que maintenant ?_

La réponse ne lui sera vraisemblablement pas donnée tout de suite car Blaine brandit alors sa paire de clefs avec un petit « Ha Ha ! » triomphant.

L'appartement est à l'image de Blaine, sobre mais chaleureux et décoré avec soin. Dans un coin, Kurt peut voir un tas de vêtements pliés et abandonnés sans doute en attente d'être rangés et sur la table de la cuisine, trainent une assiette, un verre et un crouton de pain visiblement oublié là dans le rush du départ ce matin. Ces petits détails rendent la pièce vivante et Kurt sent le coin de sa bouche s'étirer sur un petit sourire.

Derrière lui, Blaine s'affaire à ranger deux ou trois choses qui trainent par terre avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Tu… hem… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Kurt n'est pas idiot. Il a 25 ans et il sait parfaitement ce qui va se produire et ce que cette phrase signifie… Et cela n'empêche pas son cœur de se mettre à battre un peu plus fort.

_C'est une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise…_

_«_ Non, s'entend-t-il répondre. Non, je ne veux rien boire pour l'instant. »

Il s'approche alors de Blaine, doucement, presque trop lentement et pose sa main sur son avant bras. Autour d'eux, l'air crépite de non-dits, alors que le silence n'est plus troublé que par leurs respirations. Kurt lève sa main libre et effleure le visage de Blaine du bout des doigts, glissant sur sa peau pour venir écarter une boucle qui tombe sur son front, avant de se poser sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Leurs corps sont si proches que Kurt peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de Blaine en vagues régulières.

« Embrasse-moi, chuchote-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille.

Kurt entend alors l'inspiration que prend Blaine plus qu'il ne la voit et soudain, plus rien ne les sépare que la couche si fine de leurs vêtements et sa bouche s'écrase contre celle de Blaine, chaude et légèrement humide, sa langue caressant timidement la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure, avant de s'introduire derrière la barrière de ses dents. Kurt gémit et incline sa tête sur le côté pour éviter que leurs nez ne buttent l'un contre l'autre et Blaine glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui pour le dévorer avec application.

Ce baiser n'a plus rien de chaste, contrairement à tous ceux qu'ils ont échangé jusqu'ici et il ne faut pas quelques minutes avant que leurs mains ne s'écartent de leurs visages pour toucher, presser et découvrir le moindre centimètre de peau qui se trouve à leur portée.

« Sofa…, réussi à murmurer Blaine entre deux baisers rapides. On devrait relocaliser sur le sofa.

\- Relocaliser ? »

Kurt sourit et mordille doucement la colonne de son cou avant de reprendre : « J'aime bien cette idée de relocalisation. »

Ils trébuchent tant bien que mal vers le canapé, y tombant finalement sans grâce dans un désordre de membres emmêlés, leurs bouches se retrouvant immédiatement. Kurt ne se lasse pas d'embrasser Blaine, de sentir ses lèvres s'écarter et sa langue aspirer la sienne lorsque leurs salives se mêlent l'une à l'autre. Il y a tellement de chose dans ce simple geste qui pourrait paraître insignifiant pour deux personnes ayant dépassé le quart de siècle. Mais, avec Blaine, Kurt se sent soudain comme un adolescent dont la principale occupation serait de se peloter non-stop sans se faire prendre par l'autorité parentale. Il aime la pression du corps de Blaine contre le sien, il aime son odeur et la saveur de sa peau, il aime les cals sur ses doigts qui effleurent son visage, sa nuque et viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Plus que tout, il aime ses yeux et les battements erratiques de son cœur sous sa main posée sur sa poitrine.

Cela lui apparaît maintenant comme une évidence et encore une fois les mots de Blaine résonnent en lui bien plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Mais, ses mains sont chaudes contre sa peau et sa bouche délicieuse dans son cou, tout contre sa clavicule et Kurt oublie de penser. Il n'y a plus que Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, partout, toujours Blaine. Et son érection qui presse brûlante contre sa cuisse, lorsque Kurt laisse échapper un petit gémissement rauque.

_Oh._

Kurt sent littéralement sa peau se mettre à vibrer alors qu'il renverse Blaine sur le sofa, pour l'enjamber prestement et presser leurs membres l'un contre l'autre à travers l'épaisseur de leurs pantalons. Ils pourraient prendre le temps de se débarrasser de ce tissu superflu, mais tout semble trop chaud, trop pressé ou trop intense pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose qu'au rythme de leurs hanches et aux battements erratiques de leurs cœurs.

Blaine murmure son nom et Kurt sent la sueur perler à son front, alors que ses doigts se perdent à nouveau dans les boucles de ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Embrasse-moi, dit-il, encore et encore. Embrasse-moi et ne me laisse pas partir.

\- Okay… Okay. »

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste au coin de sa bouche… et son orgasme le prend par surprise. Kurt sent son corps se tendre de plaisir et ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il jouit dans son pantalon comme un collégien trop pressé.

« Oh putain… »

Kurt n'est pas du genre à jurer, mais son corps est encore traversé de vagues de plaisir et il décide qu'il n'en a absolument rien à faire.

Sous lui, Kurt sent confusément Blaine murmurer son nom comme une litanie et ses hanches s'arquer au dessus du canapé. Il lui suffit de presser la paume de sa main sur son sexe brûlant à travers l'épaisseur de son pantalon pour que Blaine jouisse à son tour, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui. Kurt ne peut s'empêcher alors de couvrir son visage de baisers jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière.

« Tu es…, chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu. »

Si ces mots passent la barrière de ses dents et roulent sur sa langue, c'est uniquement parce que son corps est encore détendu par l'orgasme qui vient de le secouer, mais Kurt se rend compte qu'il ne les regrette pas.

Blaine ne répond pas, mais ses bras se referment autour de lui et le serrent contre son cœur, alors que ses lèvres effleurent son front et y déposent un baiser si léger que Kurt sent absurdement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ils s'endorment comme ça, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller même s'ils le regretteront sans doute plus tard. Pour l'instant, plus rien n'a d'importance que le tap tap régulier de leurs cœurs battant l'un contre l'autre lorsque Blaine porte ses doigts à ses lèvres pour en embrasser chaque phalange.

* * *

**25 octobre 2019 – 06h25 – Appartement de Blaine**

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, son bras engourdi tire sur son épaule et son boxer colle à son entrejambe d'une manière profondément désagréable.

« Eww… », murmure-t-il doucement, avant de reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine qui est toujours endormi.

Kurt est dans une position inconfortable, il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes et de prendre une douche. Il a besoin de rentrer chez lui et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires… Il a besoin de regarder son téléphone et de prier pour quela Divisionn'ait pas essayé de le contacter durant la nuit mais… la poitrine de Blaine se soulève et s'abaisse doucement et son corps chaud presse contre le sien. Et Kurt… Kurt n'a pas envie de bouger. Alors, il s'accorde quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes à regarder Blaine dormir, durant cette fraction de temps où rien d'autre n'a d'importance et où tout est encore sans complications. Ses lèvres effleurent sa clavicule, avant de remonter doucement le long de sa nuque pour venir se poser sur sa bouche douce et brûlante sous la sienne. Blaine dort toujours, mais sa main se resserre convulsivement sur son t-shirt comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Kurt reste immobile encore quelques instant, laissant ses doigts glisser sur son dos et ses épaules, ce qui lui vaut en retour un petit soupir de contentement.

Quelque part, rien de ça n'est juste. Kurt a cherché quelqu'un comme Blaine pendant toute sa vie et il a fallu qu'il se présente là, tout en sourires et en charme facile alors que Kurt vient de presque faire vœux de chasteté avec son entrée àla Division.

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas juste…

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Blaine, Kurt se lève en s'extirpant du bras qui entoure son torse et en desserrant doucement les doigts qui s'agrippent encore à lui. L'appartement est silencieux, pas un bruit ne venant briser le calme du petit matin. Derrière les rideaux tirés filtre un petit morceau de jour et déjà Kurt se sent rebasculer dans la persona qu'il adopte pourla Division. Ila tellement de choses à faire… Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à son portable tout en cherchant la porte de la salle de bain qu'il finit par trouver au fond du couloir. Il est soulagé de voir que niLa Fouine, ni Sugar n'ont essayé de le joindre la veille. C'est déjà ça… Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il va arriver à gérer ce que sa vie est devenue en l'espace de quelques heures… A moins que ça ne soit quelques mois, il ne sait pas très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas prêt à dire au revoir à Blaine tout de suite.

Après s'être rafraichi, Kurt ère dans l'appartement, prenant le temps de regarder ce qui est accroché aux murs et exposé sur les étagères. Ayant été occupé par d'autres… « activités », il n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment s'y attarder auparavant. Il découvre ainsi que Blaine a des goûts pour le moins éclectiques, une passion pour le polo et l'escrime dont il possède d'ailleurs plusieurs trophées de compétition, ainsi qu'une impressionnante collection de vinyles. Il y a également quelques photos dans des cadres. Beaucoup sont de ses amis, certaines datant vraisemblablement du lycée à en juger par le blazer et les bonnes joues que Blaine arbore. Kurt remarque alors qu'il a gardé le même sourire.

 _Tellement d'années perdues_ , pense-t-il amèrement, en se servant un verre d'eau.

Son regard est attiré à ce moment là par une autre photographie, posée sur la petite commode près de l'entrée. De loin, il ne saisit que la masse bouclée des cheveux de Blaine, mais il y a également un autre homme présent dont il ne peut distinguer que les yeux bleus perçants. Intrigué, il se rapproche un peu plus et… Laisse tomber son verre, celui ci allant s'écraser au sol avec un bruit sourd, éclaboussant ses pieds et les meubles.

Sur la photo se tient Cooper Anderson et… Kurt ne comprend rien du tout.

Il sent ses mains se mettre à trembler légèrement alors qu'il retourne le cadre pour lire l'inscription.

_Cooper et Blaine, été 2014 – Hey petit frère, Cyntia a pris cette photo l'été dernier et je me suis dis que tu aimerais en avoir une copie. Coop._

Si Kurt n'était pas en train de paniquer silencieusement, il se dirait sans doute qu'il y a en effet un air de famille entre les deux hommes et pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais demandé son nom de famille à Blaine. Oh Seigneur et …

« Kurt ? »

Blaine apparaît, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux encore vagues, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon propre. Le bruit du verre par terre l'a sans doute tiré du lit, mais Kurt ne trouve pas en lui la force de se sentir coupable.

« Hey, souffle-t-il faiblement, sentant son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le visage de Blaine s'illumine d'un sourire.

\- Hey. », lui répond-t-il en retour en s'approchant pour lui embrasser l'épaule et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses pieds entre alors en contact avec le sol humide.

« Tu as fait tomber un verre ?, demande-t-il en déposant un baiser à la base de sa nuque. Kurt se sent frémir et doit lutter pour ne pas juste fondre contre le corps qui l'enlace.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Il m'a glissé des mains.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'est pas cassé.

\- Oh. »

Kurt ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? », demande Blaine en reportant son attention sur ce qu'il tient dans les mains. Kurt retourne alors la photo où Cooper Anderson lui sourit toujours et ooohhhh mon Dieu, mais dans quelle merde s'est-il fourré ? Cooper va le tuer… Le découper en morceau et sérieusement, quelle était la chance qu'il …

« Ah ! Coop !, s'exclame Blaine en reconnaissant le cliché. C'est mon grand grand frère, nous avons plusieurs années de différences. La photo a été prise l'année où il a passé l'été à m'apprendre à communiquer en morse. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous passions notre temps à prétendre être des agents secrets… Enfin bref ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de photos de lui d'ailleurs. Il a toujours été le plus séduisant de la fratrie.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. », laisse échapper Kurt sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Blaine sourit à nouveau et dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Tu es adorable, merci. Tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner ? »

Kurt panique. Un flot de pensées contradictoires tourne et retourne dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et il sent le sang lui monter au visage lorsqu'il se retourne pour poser très légèrement ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de Blaine avant de murmurer :

« Je dois y aller. »

Blaine le regarde sans comprendre.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt baisse les yeux, mais prend tout de même ses doigts entre les siens pour les serrer doucement.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis désolé Blaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas… »

Il y a de la douleur dans sa voix et Kurt sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

_Je suis un putain de connard._

« Je t'appellerai. »

Avant que Blaine ait le temps de réagir, Kurt saisit son sac abandonné près de la commode, enfile rapidement ses chaussures et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. », souffle-t-il encore une fois sans se retourner, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui doucement.

Ses yeux le brûlent, mais quelque part, pense-t-il en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, oui, quelque part, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

* * *

**01 novembre 2019 – 21h – Division**

Le 1er novembre 2019 fait sans doute partie des pires jours de la vie de Kurt Hummel. Et ils comptent dans ceux-ci, la crise cardiaque de son père et le coma qui a suivi lorsqu'il était encore au lycée. Pour être honnête, les évènements qui se produisirent alors ne sont cependant que la somme de ce qui se préparait depuis plusieurs jours.

Soudain, alors que l'activité semblait s'être ralentie, aussi bien sur LoveShack, qu'àla Division, tout semble exploser d'un seul coup et Kurt se retrouve submergé d'e-mails et de réunions de direction auxquelles il ne peut apporter que sa frustration face aux demandes de résultats de Cooper Anderson. Et, wow, mais il s'agit sans doute bien la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir.

Après son départ hâtif et honteux de l'appartement de Blaine, presque une semaine auparavant, Kurt n'a pas eu le courage de l'appeler ou de se rendre à Sugar Magic. La Divisionest dans une telle effervescence qu'il n'a plus de temps à consacrer à quoi que ce soit. Il doit ainsi mettre LoveShack en pause (ce qui lui vaut plusieurs e-mails désespérés) et c'est également comme cela qu'il rate la première représentation de Rachel dans  _Victor/Victoria_  alors qu'il lui avait promis d'y aller. Il lui fait livrer des fleurs, mais quelque chose lui dit que cela ne l'empêchera pas de lui en vouloir.

 _Ca ne fera qu'une personne de plus_ , pense-t-il amèrement ce soir là, en faisant le point sur les rapports des agents infiltrés. Il y en a un en particulier qui lui pose problème. Une fois sur deux, Red manque à l'appel car il est surveillé de tellement près que s'absenter reviendrait à brûler sa couverture. Il est posté dans la garde rapprochée de Jorge Messala et malgré l'inconfort de sa situation, c'est pour l'instant le seul à avoir pu apporter des éléments intéressants. La dernière fois que Kurt l'a vu directement, le jeune homme n'avait pu rester que quelques minutes, mais ses traits tirés, son teint pale et les tremblements de sa main droite en ont plus appris à Kurt que la liasse de document qu'il lui a remis. Ca bouge chez Messala et, ce n'est pas de bon augure. Les écoutes ne donnant d'ailleurs toujours rien, Sugar émet alors l'hypothèse que peut-être chez plus d'un des hommes qu'ils surveillent l'ensemble du personnel s'exprime en langage codé. Leurs essais consécutifs pour essayer alors de déchiffrer les phrases les plus banales restent malheureusement sans résultats. Kurt sait qu'il va devoir tirer Red des griffes de Messala le plus rapidement possible, mais pour le moment, malgré ses injonctions, Contrôle y est opposé. Kurt espère juste que Red tiendra encore un petit peu plus longtemps.

Cette pression a au moins l'avantage d'occuper son esprit suffisamment pour qu'il ne pense pas à Blaine en permanence. Pourtant, dès que sa concentration se relâche, il continue d'être assailli d'images et de regrets. Plus d'une fois depuis ce jour là Kurt a tenté de commencer un sms, pour finalement ne jamais l'envoyer. Il a comme ça 82 messages enregistrés dans ses brouillons… Entre temps, Blaine lui en a envoyé deux.

[Blaine – 09h03]  
Kurt ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Appelle-moi.

[Blaine – 23h42]  
Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'imposerais pas dans ta vie, mais je croyais que ce qu'on avait cette nuit là était réel.

Il a également essayé de l'appeler une fois sans laisser de message sur son répondeur. Kurt a sauvegardé les sms sur son téléphone avec une pointe de culpabilité, sachant très bien qu'il aurait sans doute du les détruire sans même les lire.

_Certaines choses sont parfois comme une évidence._

Dommage que sa vie ne lui permette pas de saisir ce qui se tenait enfin à sa portée… Non. Kurt se reprend aussitôt et essaye de se concentrer sur la transcription des écoutes qu'on vient de lui apporter. Ce n'est pas lui la victime il ne l'a jamais été. Kurt s'est conduit comme un imbécile et un irresponsable, c'est normal qu'il en paye les pots cassés. Mais Blaine… Blaine méritait mieux que ça.

Et puis, arrive le 1er novembre.

Le 1er novembre, Kurt est demandé en urgence àla Division à 3h44 du matin alors qu'il n'a derrière lui que 2h de sommeil. Lorsqu'il arrive,La Fouine est déjà là, tout comme Sugar et leurs visages graves ne lui laissent même pas le temps d'être irrité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez (il n'a pas eu le temps de changer pour ses lentilles).

\- Red a manqué deux check-up d'affilé et une des dernières écoutes a très clairement enregistré le bruit d'une exécution sommaire en arrière plan, lui répondLa Fouine. J'ai mis Malice sur la bande pour qu'elle sépare la section et la nettoie du bruit, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'obtenir quelque chose de probant. »

Kurt hoche la tête maintenant clairement réveillé.

« Okay. Je vais activer son signal de rapatriement et aller le chercher au point de rendez-vous d'urgence. Si tout va bien, il devrait y être dans les 6h.

\- Je viens avec toi. », affirmentLa Fouineet Sugar en même temps. Kurt secoue la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. Seuls Contrôle, Red et moi-même connaissons cet emplacement et j'ai ordre de ne pas diffuser cette information. Je vais charger la voiture et me mettre en route immédiatement.

\- Bien. Mais j'attends de toi un rapport heure par heure.

\- Tu l'auras Miroir. »

6h plus tard, Red n'est pas au point de rendez-vous. Kurt l'attend longuement, une main sur son arme dont il ne s'est encore jamais servi et l'autre serrant compulsivement le volant du SUV qu'il utilise lors de ses sorties pour la Division.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprête à partir, résigné, quelque chose tombe sur le pare-brise de sa voiture, le faisant sursauter. Il n'a pas le temps de voir ce que c'est, mais Kurt n'a pas besoin d'examiner la trace laissée pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'une tache de sang. Doucement, il ouvre la porte et fait le tour du véhicule. Sur le sol, il y a une main. Une seule et unique main, tranchée net.

Kurt s'approche et ravale un haut le cœur. Il y a quelque chose de serré entre les doigts raidis qu'il n'arrive à extraire qu'après plusieurs essais. Ses propres membres tremblent légèrement et il ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'à la stupidité du règlement qui veut qu'il soit là, seul, derrière un entrepôt désaffecté, avec la main de quelqu'un qui est sans doute déjà mort.

Sur le papier, il y a simplement écrit :  _Si j'étais toi, je regarderais dans la poubelle._

Aussitôt, son regard est attiré par la grosse benne située un peu plus loin et Kurt sent son estomac se serrer. Il sait ce qu'il va trouver dedans… Chaque pas qu'il fait dans la direction de la benne lui laisse le temps de s'y préparer. Cela ne suffit pas.

Lorsqu'il soulève le couvercle, les yeux sans vie de Red le fixent dans la mort, son cadavre tordu dans un angle improbable et une peur indicible inscrite sur son visage figé.

Kurt se retourne et vomi sur le béton, son corps soudain agité de tremblements convulsifs.

Il n'a pas vraiment de souvenirs de ce qui se passe ensuite, son cerveau passant en pilote automatique et lui faisant procéder au nettoyage de la benne et au rapatriement du corps comme s'il n'en faisait pas vraiment partie.

Ce n'est pas le premier mort qu'il voit, mais cela ne rend pas la chose plus facile et c'est sans doute le premier qu'il connaissait personnellement.

_Sors-moi de là Porcelaine. Sors-moi de là, ça va mal tourner, je le sens._

Red savait ce qui allait se produire et Kurt… Kurt aurait du insister auprès de Contrôle et faire plus. Il aurait du lui sauver la vie…

Lorsqu'il quittela Division, après avoir fait son rapport d'une voix blanche et disposé du cadavre à la morgue, il est déjà presque 21h. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et le froid lui mord le visage.

Derrière la porte de son appartement, Fiero l'attend et l'accueille d'un petit miaulement plaintif. Kurt se baisse pour le caresser derrière les oreilles, mais cela ne fait rien pour combler le vide immense dans sa poitrine, ni le léger tremblement de ses mains dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Fébrilement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sort son téléphone de sa poche et tape un message sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à son geste. Il a juste besoin… Il ne sait même pas de quoi il a besoin. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard.

[21h04 – Kurt]  
Combien de temps es-tu prêt à m'attendre ?

La réponse ne tarde pas.

[21h05 – Blaine]  
Toujours.

Kurt sent alors de grosses larmes commencer à couler sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

[21h05 – Kurt]  
Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Il ne sait même pas si Blaine est chez lui ce soir, mais soudain, cela n'a plus d'importance. Il a juste besoin de le voir, que cela soit au détour d'une rue ou dans la chaleur de son appartement.

[21h07 – Blaine]  
Je laisserai la porte ouverte.

* * *

**01 novembre 2019 – 21h34 – Appartement de Blaine**

Tout le long du trajet, Kurt sent son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Il tape contre sa cage thoracique, dans ses oreilles et contre ses tempes douloureuses. Kurt ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête contre la vitre du taxi qu'il a hélé pour venir. Derrière ses paupières closes défilent des images de Red, son cadavre si frêle dans la grande beine à ordure et son visage trop pale où se détache trop clairement le trou laissé par la balle qui lui a pris la vie. Des morceaux de matière grise tâchent ses vêtements et son crâne ouvert est à peine masqué par le bonnet qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Le souvenir le secoue d'un haut le cœur et Kurt est obligé d'ouvrir les yeux et de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défile à travers la fenêtre.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrête devant le petit immeuble où Blaine habite, Kurt se rend alors compte qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire. Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête alors qu'il monte les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et meurent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retrouve face à Blaine qui l'attend dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée.

Ses bras sont croisés et son regard gardé. Tout dans sa posture rigide indique le doute et la crainte d'être rejeté à nouveau et cela brise le cœur de Kurt encore un petit peu plus de savoir qu'il en est responsable.

« Blaine… »

Il n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Il voudrait juste le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule pour respirer au creux de son cou. … Il voudrait juste ne plus jamais avoir à partir d'ici.

Quelque chose doit se lire sur son visage, car Blaine s'avance tentativement et pose sa main sur son bras.

« Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? »

Et que Blaine arrive encore à s'en faire pour lui, alors que Kurt s'est conduit comme un salaud… C'est ce qui le fait craquer. Là, sur le pas de la porte, à quelques centimètres de ce qu'il désire tellement et qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir encore le droit d'avoir. De grosses larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter et c'est d'une voix chargée de sanglots qu'il parvient à murmurer : « Non, ça ne va pas du tout. », en regardant ses chaussures, parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter de voir Blaine refermer la porte devant lui.

Deux bras s'enroulent alors autour de ses épaules et il se retrouve soudain pressé contre un torse solide et chaud, son odeur l'enveloppant tout entier. Kurt sent ses larmes mouiller la chemise contre laquelle sa joue presse, mais il n'arrive pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils restent comme ça de longues minutes, immobiles dans l'entrée, à la vue de tous, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots qui le secouent comme une feuille se calment et qu'il arrive finalement à relever la tête.

Maladroitement, Kurt commence à essuyer son visage avec la manche de son pull, mais Blaine l'en empêche, prenant délicatement ses doigts entre les siens et embrassant doucement ses paupières closes l'un après l'autre avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Je suis tellement désolé, croasse Kurt, sa voix rauque rompant enfin le silence lourd qui s'est installé entre eux. Je suis un idiot et… et je n'y arrive pas sans toi. »

Les bras de Blaine se resserrent à nouveau autour de lui et lorsqu'il parle enfin, Kurt est surpris d'entendre sa voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je t'aurais attendu… Je… Hum. Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, malgré ses yeux rouges et ses joues encore humides.

« Je voudrais bien, oui. »

Blaine s'écarte comme à regret sans lâcher sa main et l'attire à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, il l'emmène vers la petite chambre et le fait asseoir sur le lit avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Kurt ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, mais il n'a aucunement l'intention de partir. Il passe vainement la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en place et en profite enlever ses lentilles qui le brûlent pour chausser ses lunettes qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de glisser dans son sac. Blaine revient avec un verre d'eau et quelque chose qui ressemble à un t-shirt plié consciencieusement. Il lui tend le verre et s'agenouille à ses pieds pour lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement intime dans ce geste et Kurt se sent rougir, sa peau se mettant à crépiter au moindre contact de des doigts de Blaine sur ses chevilles. Il se relève ensuite pour prendre le verre vide et le poser sur la table de nuit. Ses mains douces et sûres entreprennent alors de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son boxer, pour lui faire enfiler ensuite le t-shirt avec lequel il est revenu et déposer ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Le tissu est doux et glisse sur sa peau comme une caresse. Durant tout le processus, Blaine ne prononce pas un mot mais garde ses yeux fixés sur lui. Kurt se perd dans ce regard. Ce regard qui le fait se sentir en sécurité et chéri pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon pouvant se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Il se laisse allonger et border avant que Blaine ne se déshabille à son tour, ne gardant lui aussi qu'un boxer et un t-shirt pour se glisser à ses côtés. Petit à petit, l'étau qui enserre son cœur et lui serre la gorge se dissipe et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sent totalement relaxé que Kurt sent Blaine se rapprocher de lui dans son dos et glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Des lèvres un peu trop sèches pressent l'arrière de sa nuque et le pouce de la main droite qui vient de trouver sa place sur son estomac commence à le masser légèrement en petits cercles concentriques. Un petit frémissement de contentement lui échappe et sa main vient naturellement s'entremêler à celle de Blaine avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, le cadran du radio-réveil indique 3h07. Il a délicieusement chaud et la respiration de Blaine chatouille sa nuque. Il a toujours un bras passé en travers de sa taille et à nouveau, comme lors de leur première nuit passée ensemble, sa main agrippe son t-shirt à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Kurt sent alors une vague d'affection profonde pour cet homme qui a pris le temps de le tenir simplement serré dans ses bras alors qu'il avait l'impression que le monde s'était soudain mis à tourner dans le mauvais sens. Il ne lui a pas posé de question, il n'a même presque pas parlé du tout. Il a juste pris soin de lui sans rien demander en échange. Et normalement Kurt ne l'aurait pas accepté. Pas le Kurt qu'il est devenu ces deux dernières années : indépendant, froid, distant… Mais, réalise-t-il, le Kurt dans les bras de Blaine est sans doute le plus vrai de tous.

En faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer, Kurt se retourne doucement pour se mettre face à lui. Ses paupières closes bougent au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière, ses cils incroyablement longs caressant ses pommettes. Sa bouche est également légèrement entrouverte et, Kurt a envie… Kurt a envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de le sentir se réveiller sous ses doigts. Mais, Blaine ne l'a pas embrassé la veille et Kurt ne sait pas s'il a regagné ce droit pour le moment. Il se contente donc de l'observer et de laisser ses doigts glisser dans ses boucles en désordre. Le corps contre le sien se tend alors légèrement, le visage de Blaine se tournant presque inconsciemment vers ses doigts pour effleurer la paume de sa main du coin de sa bouche.

« Hey. »

Kurt murmure, de peur de briser le calme du moment et Blaine ouvre les yeux, les refermant presque aussitôt, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après.

« Hey, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es là. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement et reprend doucement :

« Je reste là. »

La main de Blaine glisse sur son visage pour aller jouer avec les cheveux derrière son oreille. Le temps s'écoule comme de la mélasse et la peau de Kurt frémit à nouveau sous ses doigts. Leurs visages sont maintenant si proches que Kurt peut presque compter le nombre de ses cils.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que je suis réveillé, souffle-t-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine qui s'entrouvrent immédiatement, une de ses phalanges glissant alors presque dans sa bouche.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

« Je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit. »

Blaine glisse sa main vers son menton et le relève pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Il y a des choses dont il faut qu'on discute… Des choses sur toi que je ne sais pas, des choses que je ne comprends pas et qui se dressent entre nous mais… »

Il se rapproche encore un peu et murmure contre sa bouche : « Je pense que ça peut attendre encore un tout petit peu. »

Et enfin, enfin, les lèvres de Blaine sont sur les siennes, pressantes et insistantes, ses dents mordillant le coin de sa bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre un petit peu plus et que sa langue puisse venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il n'y a pas de feux d'artifices, ni d'explosions derrière ses paupières closes, mais Kurt sent sa peau s'enflammer et brûler d'une chaleur qui menace de le consumer tout entier. Ses mains se perdent à nouveau dans les cheveux de Blaine, agrippant ses boucles pour incliner sa tête dans une position lui permettant d'approfondir encore leur baiser. Blaine grogne, les vibrassions résonnant dans la poitrine de Kurt et faisant glisser un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains glissent sous le t-shirt de Blaine pour toucher plus de peau et sentir ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Deux secondes plus tard, Blaine les a fait basculer et Kurt se retrouve sur le dos, Blaine chevauchant ses cuisses et achevant de se débarrasser de son t-shirt avant de l'aider à enlever le sien. Le contact de leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre arrache à Kurt un gémissement qu'il ne parvient pas à contrôler, mais qui est immédiatement étouffé par la bouche de Blaine à nouveau sur la sienne. Il y a trop de salive et trop de dent et leurs nez se heurtent l'un contre l'autre lorsque Blaine se presse encore un peu plus contre lui pour envelopper son corps du sien et l'écraser contre le matelas. Kurt ne devrait pas trouver cela aussi érotique, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Son érection tend maintenant le fin tissu de son boxer et lorsque Blaine glisse ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever légèrement du lit, ses hanches ondulent de leur propre accord, frottant son sexe tendu contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Blaine qui gémit à son tour contre la colonne tendu de sa nuque.

Kurt ne sait pas trop comment ils se débarrassent du dernier de leurs vêtements, mais la sensation de son sexe nu contre celui de Blaine lorsqu'il les prend tous les deux dans sa main fait exploser une multitude d'étoiles blanches derrière ses paupières mi-close.

« Blaine… »

Kurt n'est plus capable de prononcer maintenant que son nom alors qu'il voudrait pourtant dire tellement plus. Il ne peut plus que tenter de lui montrer, de faire passer par ses gestes tout ce que son cerveau embrumé par les endorphines et  _BlaineBlaineBlaine_  n'arrive pas à traduire en mots. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et ses mains encadrent son visage pour le presser contre son cœur qui bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'à nouveau Kurt a l'impression qu'il va s'envoler par sa bouche. Ses lèvres effleurent le front humide de sueur de Blaine où collent quelques boucles désordonnées que ses doigts tremblant replacent derrière ses oreilles lorsque Blaine entreprend d'embrasser sa poitrine, sa clavicule et le creux de son ventre. Là où ses muscles tressautent sous l'effet du plaisir qui le traverse de la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses doigts. Lentement, Blaine continue de descendre et place ses jambes tremblantes sur ses épaules avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Le dos de Kurt s'arque et ses hanches décollent du matelas bien qu'elles soient maintenues par le bras de Blaine jeté en travers. Il accompagne son mouvement avec souplesse, relaxant sa gorge et faisant jouer sa langue délicatement. Aussitôt, les doigts de Kurt volent pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses cheveux, les agrippant peut-être un petit peu brutalement dans un ultime effort pour ne pas juste jouir sur le moment. Sa respiration rapide et saccadée est maintenant le seul bruit brisant le silence lourd de la pièce et résonnant tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il ne s'entend même plus gémir.

« Oh… oh… »

Kurt sait quelque part qu'il ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, mais il veut… Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il veut. Tant bien que mal, il se redresse sur ses avant-bras, ses doigts papillonnants légèrement sur le visage de Blaine. Sur son front, sur ses sourcils, traçant ses pommettes et l'arrête de sa mâchoire… le long de sa gorge qu'il peut sentir se contracter rythmiquement. La vue de Kurt se trouble lorsque son regard croise celui de Blaine. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées qu'elles en mangent maintenant presque complètement l'iris. C'est sans doute une des plus belles choses que Kurt ait jamais vu et, c'est l'image de Blaine frottant son sexe contre les draps en désordre qui précipite son orgasme, faisant rouler ses yeux vers l'arrière de sa tête alors que son corps entier s'arque de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il revient totalement à lui, plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées. Son corps vibre encore doucement de plaisir et Blaine qui est remonté à son niveau a les lèvres ourlées d'un petit sourire.

« Hey.

\- Hey… », croasse Kurt stupidement en réponse, sa voix semblant ne plus fonctionner correctement.

Il y a un petit peu de sperme au coin de la bouche de Blaine et Kurt… Kurt sent sa peau rougir et son cœur s'emballer à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il lève une main légèrement tremblante et essuie la trace de son pouce avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Blaine grogne et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Tu veux me tuer… Je n'ai plus 15 ans tu sais, je ne suis plus capable d'avoir une érection deux minutes seulement après avoir joui. »

Kurt sourit et embrasse le haut de son front.

« Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir participé à cette conclusion d'ailleurs, souligne-t-il en caressant doucement ses épaules.

\- Tu as participé tout ce qu'il fallait, affirme Blaine contre sa clavicule. Je n'y peux rien si ta sexitude suffit à provoquer un orgasme.

\- Sexitude ? Ce n'est même pas un vrai mot Blaine.

\- Shhhh… Laisse-moi profiter de l'incandescence résiduelle de mon orgasme, merci.

\- Que de grands mots.

\- Shhh. »

Kurt glousse contre son oreiller et laisse ses yeux se fermer à nouveau lorsque Blaine roule un peu plus contre lui, une de ses jambes venant se glisser entre les siennes.

C'est un bruit sourd qui le réveille en sursaut pour la seconde fois vers 5h du matin. A côté de lui, les draps sont encore chauds, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Blaine. Kurt se lève, encore un peu groggy et enfile au hasard un t-shirt et un des caleçons qui trainent par terre. Il est d'ailleurs quasiment sûr qu'au moins un des vêtements appartient à Blaine, ce qui le fait sourire. Il sait alors qu'il va tout lui dire. Parce qu'il le lui a promis et parce que là encore, il s'agit d'une évidence. Il va faire tomber tous les masques et éliminer tous les mensonges pour qu'il ne reste plus que Kurt et Blaine. Juste eux. Et c'est sans doute un point de départ aussi bon qu'un autre. Le reste… Ils verront le reste ensemble.

Un peu plus réveillé déjà, Kurt se dirige vers la source du bruit.

« Blaine ? », appelle-t-il autour d'un bâillement en se grattant le ventre dans un geste qui doit être tout sauf élégant.

Aucune réponse, mais un nouveau bruit sourd.

Kurt fronce les sourcils et pousse la porte de la cuisine.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fabr… »

La fin de sa phrase est coupée par le poing qui le cueille en plein estomac, le faisant tomber à genou alors qu'un homme lui plante une seringue dans le bras sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

Aussitôt, ses muscles se raidissent et il achève sa chute telle une poupée désarticulée.

Le sol de la cuisine est froid, la fraîcheur pénétrant la peau de ses membres immobiles et faisant instantanément se dresser les poils de ses jambes et de ses bras.

Kurt ne peut pas bouger. Il est étendu par terre et son corps entier semble paralysé par ce qu'on lui a injecté. Ses pensées s'accélèrent, défilant à toute vitesse en un magma informe de peur, d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

Il ne peut pas tourner la tête, mais ses yeux et ses paupières restent mobiles.

_Blaine. Où est Blaine ?_

Son regard le cherche désespérément avant de se fixer sur une autre forme étendue un peu plus loin.

_Blaine._

Leurs yeux s'accrochent et Kurt peut lire dans ses iris dilatés une terreur qui lui tord le cœur.

Blaine cligne des yeux doucement et il lui faut une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un code en morse.

_La photo a été prise l'année où il a passé l'été à m'apprendre à communiquer en morse. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous passions notre temps à prétendre être des agents secrets._

S.O.S. C.O.O.P.E.R.

Kurt a à peine le temps de cligner deux fois des yeux qu'un des hommes présent dans la pièce l'assomme d'un coup à l'arrière de sa nuque et soudain, il n'y a plus que du noir.


	3. Something wicked this way comes

**Titre** : Le problème avec les miroirs  
 **Fandom** : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif, aventure, action, romance  
 **Rating**  : M/NC-17 sur l'ensemble de la fic  
 **Note** : J'aime bien les Univers Alternatifs ! Parce qu'en fait j'aime particulièrement raconter une rencontre et tout le drama qu'il y a autour.  
Cet univers ci est très proche de celui de la série, à l'exception que Kurt n'est jamais allé espionner les Warblers et n'a donc jamais rencontré Blaine autrement qu'en passant en compétition.  
 **Résumé** : Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait celle qu'elle est lorsqu'il atteint 25 ans. Il se voyait à Broadway, ou alors correspondant pour Vogue... peut-être même les deux à la fois. En tout cas, il ne s'imaginait certainement pas jongler entre deux identités, dont l'une consiste à conseiller les cœurs en détresse et l'autre à faire partie d'une organisation secrète.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Something wicked this way comes**

**02 novembre 2019 – 06h27 – Appartement de Blaine**

Le poison dans ses veines met plus d'une heure à se dissiper et Kurt ne parvient à bouger ses muscles qu'au prix d'un effort douloureux. Lors de son entrainement à la Division, une des premières choses qu'il ait apprises a été à contrôler les battements de son cœur pour éviter une diffusion trop rapide d'un venin ou d'un poison dans son sang. On lui a également creusé une dent pour y mettre un antipoison générique. Ces deux précautions lui permettent d'arriver à retrouver le contrôle de ses membres plus rapidement que ce que ses agresseurs avaient sans doute prévu, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vomir sur le parquet lorsqu'il essaye de se mettre debout et que sa tête se met immédiatement à lui tourner.

Il lui faut ainsi plusieurs minutes pour arriver à reprendre pieds et lentement déchiffrer la mélasse que sont devenues ses idées sous l'effet du produit.

_Blaine._

Son nom tourne et retourne dans son esprit paniqué, tapant contre ses tempes comme un mantra alors qu'il essaye de calmer le tremblement nerveux de ses mains et les tressautements des muscles de son visage.

_S.O.S. C.O.O.P.E.R._

C'est ce que Blaine a essayé de lui transmettre avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent. Il doit appeler Cooper. Il doit appeler de l'aide. Il doit…

_C'est de ma faute.  
_ Cette réalisation le frappe de plein fouet et il doit réprimer un nouveau haut le cœur.

_Ils ont pris Blaine et c'est de ma faute._

Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée de qui peuvent bien être ses agresseurs, mais il s'agit très certainement des hommes de Messala. Ils ont du le suivre depuis l'entrepôt où il a récupéré Red. Des images de son cadavre défilent rapidement devant ses yeux et Kurt sent tout le sang se retirer de son visage.

_Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire à Blaine ?_

Fébrilement, Kurt cherche son téléphone dans sa poche avant de réaliser qu'il est en caleçon et qu'il ne s'agit probablement même pas du sien.  
 _Téléphone. Téléphone. Où est mon putain de téléphone ?_

La panique est en train de le submerger lorsque son regard accroche un portable qui n'est pas le sien abandonné sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il se précipite dessus, se cognant au passage contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, ses jambes étant encore mal assurées. Ses doigts gourds se saisissent du téléphone et glissent sur les touches sans effet apparent.

_Oh non…_

Son contenu est protégé par un mot de passe.

A nouveau, Kurt sent l'angoisse accélérer son cœur et paralyser son corps, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus laborieuse alors que de grosses larmes grasses menacent de s'échapper de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues.

_Non. Non. Non. …_

Kurt se donne alors une gifle monumentale en pleine figure. Sa mâchoire se crispe immédiatement de douleur et sa main fourmille de manière désagréable, mais cela a le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées. Kurt _sait_  gérer ce genre de situation. Il y a été préparé et son travail lui demande de casser des codes en permanence… Un code de téléphone est presqu'une opération de routine pour lui maintenant.

_Concentre-toi_ , s'ordonne-t-il en reprenant le portable en main.  
Il s'agit d'un mot de passe composé de lettres sans limite de caractères.  
 _Comment trouver un mot de passe… Chercher dans les choses familières. Familières…_

Le regard de Kurt balaye la pièce et est immédiatement accroché par les nombreuses photos qu'il avait déjà vues la première fois.  
 _Ses amis. … Son glee club ! Comment s'appelait son glee club. Les… Warblers !_

Il tape le nom, mais le téléphone reste bloqué.  
Essayant de ne pas se décourager, Kurt respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'il est sur la bonne voie… Il sait…  
Une conversation lui revient alors en mémoire. Une parmi tant qu'ils ont eu autour d'une tasse de café à Sugar Magic.

_« … et j'avais un oiseau nommé Pavarotti. »_

Cette fois-ci le clavier se débloque et Kurt pousse un soupir de soulagement, se précipitant immédiatement vers le répertoire pour y trouver le numéro personnel de Cooper.

Les cinq longues sonneries que Cooper laisse retentir avant de répondre lui semble durer une éternité.

« Blaine ?, finit par lui répondre une voix ensommeillée et légèrement grailleuse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à 6h30 du matin ? »

Kurt déglutit et sent ses mains se mettre à trembler.

« Je… Hum. Anderson, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à l'appartement de Blaine. »

Un silence de mort lui répond et Kurt n'entend plus que les battements erratiques de son cœur battre contre ses oreilles.

« Porcelaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Blaine ? »

La voix est froide, presque menaçante.

« … Blaine a été enlevé. »

Kurt entend la respiration de Cooper se bloquer dans sa gorge, avant qu'il ne réponde presqu'immédiatement.

« Je suis là dans dix minutes, ne bouge pas. »

Kurt ne lui précise pas que de toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait sans doute pas bouger. Ses genoux tremblent si fort sous lui qu'il est obligé de se laisser glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par terre.

Petit à petit, sous l'effet de l'antidote le poison se dissipe dans son organisme. Kurt sait qu'il devra certainement passer chez Mike et Tina prendre un médicament plus adapté, mais il est déjà heureux de récupérer quelques sensations dans ses extrémités.

Dix minutes s'écoulent et soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas, révélant Cooper Anderson, encore à moitié en pyjama (il a jeté un sweat-shirt et une veste sur ses épaules mais son effort s'arrête là) et les cheveux en désordre. Son regard est agrandi par l'anxiété mais, lorsqu'il se pose enfin sur Kurt, encore assis par terre, pieds nus et vêtu d'un simple boxer, l'inquiétude fait immédiatement place à une colère glaciale. En deux enjambées, Cooper est devant lui, le saisissant à bras le corps pour le plaquer contre le mur et murmurer à quelques centimètres de son visage :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où est Blaine ? »

_Tout est de ma faute._

Kurt baisse les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de Cooper. Sa voix est basse et rauque lorsqu'il commence à parler, mais elle ne tremble pas.

« Mon nom est Kurt Hummel. J'ai 25 ans et j'ai rencontré Blaine dans le café où il a l'habitude de passer avant d'aller faire sa tournée… »

Raconter leur histoire lui demande plus de mots qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais Kurt ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir fini. Il dit tout. Il dit leur rencontre et leurs rendez-vous. Il dit LoveShack et la découverte de Cooper sur une photo. Il dit ses doutes et ses peurs… Il dit tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu dire à Blaine avant qu'on ne le lui enlève alors que les mots étaient sur sa langue, enfin prêt à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Durant tout son discours, la poigne de Cooper contre sa gorge ne se desserre pas, mais il ne fait pas un geste non plus pour lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac et Kurt se figure que cela est sans doute une petite victoire.

« Tu es ce garçon… », finit-il par murmurer.

Kurt sent ses yeux s'agrandir, mais il reste muet.

« Tu es ce garçon, répète Cooper. Ce garçon dont Blaine me parle au téléphone chaque semaine depuis un mois… Tu es le garçon chez qui il a regardé l'ordinateur. Tu es… Wow. »

Finalement, les bras qui le pressent contre le mur se relâchent et Kurt peut à nouveau respirer normalement. Cooper s'écarte et le regarde, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, avant de répéter à voix basse à nouveau : « Wow. ».

« Blaine a parlé de moi ? », demande Kurt d'une voix blanche.

Cooper hoche la tête.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était  _toi_. Et… Comment as-tu pu laisser arriver ça ? »

Sa voix est dure et cassante à nouveau et Kurt sent une pointe d'indignation lui tordre le ventre.

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé d'y mettre un terme ? Deux fois, je l'ai repoussé. Deux fois. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui. Ce n'était pas prévu et je... Je… je l'… »

Les mots restent suspendus dans l'air et Kurt baisse à nouveau la tête. Cooper soupire et la colère semble s'évaporer de son corps en une seule longue expiration.

« Il faut appeler la Division, finit-il par reprendre. Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Kurt secoue la tête.

« Non. Mon portable a disparu. Et je n'étais pas sûr… C'est Blaine qui m'a dit de te contacter. Par morse. »

Cela arrache un petit sourire à Cooper.

« Je lui ai appris... Attends, tu viens de dire que tu n'avais plus ton portable ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules, le regard fixé sur l'horloge murale où les minutes s'égrènent lentement, éloignant Blaine toujours un peu plus.

« Je pense qu'ils l'ont pris en pensant que c'était celui de Blaine. »

Cooper fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi auraient-ils pris son téléphone et, s'ils en avaient après toi, pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé en vie. Ils auraient pu vous tuer tous les deux… »

A cette idée, l'estomac de Kurt lui remonte dans la gorge.

« … Je ne sais pas… Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient suivi depuis la zone de récupération du corps de Red. »

Mais, effectivement, tout cela n'a aucun sens. Et soudain, Cooper semble comprendre quelque chose. Son visage blanchit et il est obligé de s'adosser au mur.

« Ce n'est pas après toi qu'ils en avaient. C'est après  _moi_. Tout le monde connaît mon nom. Tout le monde sait que j'ai été affecté à la protection d'Evergreen… C'est facile de remonter jusqu'à Blaine. C'est à cause de moi… »

Kurt voit Cooper se mettre à trembler et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Je vais les tuer, siffle-t-il d'une voix blanche. S'ils touchent le moindre de ses cheveux, je vais les tuer. »

Kurt comprend le sentiment, mais ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser gagner par la colère et la panique. Tant bien que mal, il s'approche de Cooper et lui assène deux gifles vigoureuses pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Cooper !, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix forte. On doit aller chercher Blaine. Plus le temps passe, plus… »

Kurt ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut pas penser à ce qu'ils peuvent être en train de faire à Blaine.

« Ils ne vont pas le tuer, murmure Cooper en se massant la joue, les yeux déjà un petit peu plus clair. Ils ont besoin de lui pour m'atteindre. »

Kurt ferme les yeux.

« C'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps de Red. Crois-moi, ils peuvent lui faire bien assez sans le tuer. »

Cela suffit à Cooper pour qu'il reprenne la totalité de ses esprits.

« Tu as une balise dans ton portable ?

\- Oui, un truc de la Division pour nous loc… »

Le cœur de Kurt s'accélère et les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche immédiatement.

« La Division. On doit aller à la Division. Ils ont le traceur. On peut localiser Blaine. Je dois… »

Cooper est déjà près de la porte, le téléphone dans sa main.

« J'appelle Miroir et je file là-bas. On a besoin de backup.

\- Je viens avec toi. »

Cooper le dévisage.

« Tu n'es pas en état. »

Kurt sent son visage rougir sous la colère et son poing s'abat brutalement sur le meuble de l'entrée.

« Et bien appelle immédiatement Einstein et Curie qu'ils aient un antidote près quand j'arrive. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste ici. Tu as besoin d'un Nettoyeur et je suis le putain de chef des Nettoyeurs. L'information c'est moi ! »

Il hurle les derniers mots et sent un filet de sueur couler dans son dos, mais cela en vaut la peine pour l'expression qui se peint sur le visage de Cooper.

« Wow. Okay.  _Porcelaine_. »

Mais il est déjà en train de taper le numéro d'urgence de la Division.

« Enfin, tu devrais mettre un pantalon quand-même, murmure-t-il, juste avant de s'exclamer. AH ! Miroir, ici Cooper Anderson. Nous avons un problème. »

* * *

**02 novembre 2019 – 07h03 – Division**

Lorsque le taxi les dépose à la Division, le poison dans les veines de Kurt s'est presque totalement dissipé, ne laissant qu'une légère raideur dans ses muscles, lorsqu'il achève de se changer à l'arrière, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard incrédule de la part du chauffeur. Cooper est lui-même en train de lacer ses chaussures lorsque Sugar ouvre brusquement la porte du véhicule.

Elle est bien sûre maquillée à la perfection et apprêtée sans la moindre trace de fatigue sur son visage. Kurt se demande parfois si elle ne dort pas directement dans son bureau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voix est froide et son regard gardé. Tout en elle respire l'efficacité.

Cooper lui explique rapidement la situation, tout en éludant la question de la présence de Kurt chez Blaine. Lorsque Sugar l'interroge, il hausse les épaules. Kurt sait qu'il n'a pas de moyen de se protéger et qu'il a enfreint plusieurs des règles de la Division, mais il garde sa tête haute.

« Nous règlerons ça plus tard. Nous devons d'abord récupérer Blaine, répond-il à la place de Cooper, le dos trop droit et une boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge.

Sugar hoche lentement la tête mais, lorsque leurs yeux se croisent Kurt sait que cette conversation est loin d'être terminée.

« Cooper, tu viens avec moi, on va monter une équipe d'intervention. J'ai déjà prévenu La Fouine. Le temps qu'il s'extirpe de son club de striptease et il devrait nous rejoindre. Porcelaine, tu files au labo, Einstein et Curie t'attendent. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement et se précipite presqu'en courant vers l'aile scientifique de la Division. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il sent de grosses larmes grasses et stupides poindre au coin de ses yeux. Sa tête douloureuse n'est plus qu'une suite confuse de  _BlaineBlaineBlaine_  et de flashs de panique à l'idée de ce que la Division fera de lui, une fois la crise passée.

_S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Blaine,_  pense-t-il en tapant rapidement son code d'accès,  _je n'en aurais probablement plus rien à faire._

Mike et Tina sont à leur poste lorsqu'il pousse enfin la porte blindée donnant accès à leur laboratoire.

« J'ai besoin d'un antidote contre un tranquillisant et un paralysant musculaire, souffle-t-il entre deux respirations courtes. J'ai pris du FKL8-L mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- Sugar nous a mis au courant, lui dit Tina en saisissant une seringue. Assied toi et tend ton bras. »

Kurt s'exécute immédiatement pendant que Mike va chercher une pochette visiblement préparée à son intention. Dès que l'antidote pénètre dans son système, Kurt sent les dernières raideurs dans ses muscles disparaître et le brouillard dans sa tête se lever pour lui laisser à nouveau l'esprit clair et réactif.

« Merci. », murmure-t-il en adressant un regard reconnaissant à Tina.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front.

« De rien. On t'a aussi préparé une réserve de XXFTK-7D. Tu en auras sans doute besoin là-bas. »

Kurt se saisit de la pochette et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir. Il a eu le bon sens de prendre ses vêtements de terrain avant de partir. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver une paire de gants, mais il en garde toujours une paire de rechange dans son bureau. Le seul problème concerne ses lunettes…

« J'ai besoin de lentilles de contact, réalise-t-il avec effroi. Je n'en ai pas de rechange ici. »

Ses lunettes glissent sur son nez et il n'a jamais été plus conscient de leur poids sur ses oreilles. Mike fait tourner sa chaise de bureau vers lui et se lève pour aller fouiller dans un tiroir avant de lui tendre une petite boite.

« Tiens. C'est un prototype. Elles s'adaptent à toutes les vues, mais on a encore un problème de tolérance. Tu ne dois surtout pas les garder plus de trois heures. Si elles commencent à te bruler, ta cornée est déjà touchée.

\- Okay. »

Kurt se débarrasse fébrilement de ses lunettes pour mettre aussitôt les lentilles qui se trouvent dans la boite. Il leur faut plusieurs secondes pour s'adapter à la correction, mais bientôt il y voit beaucoup plus clair.

« Wow. »

Mike hoche la tête et lui tape sur l'épaule.

« File. Tu as quelqu'un à aller récupérer. »

Kurt lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de filer à nouveau à travers l'enfilement de couloirs, ne s'arrêtant que pour compléter son équipement. Il récupère une paire de gant dans son bureau, glisse un couteau dans sa botte et un automatique dans sa veste, avant d'hésiter devant un tiroir pour finalement en extraire une paire de saïs qu'il passe dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il a rejoint Cooper, Sugar et La Fouine qui achèvent eux aussi de se préparer. Kurt se fait alors la réflexion que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Cooper autrement qu'en costume et qu'en l'espace de quelques heures il l'aura vu en pyjama et dans ses habits de policier. Il porte un gilet pare balles et un équipement ressemblant à celui d'un sniper, mais Kurt ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. La Fouine lui tend un gilet à lui aussi. Il est bien plus discret que celui que Cooper a sur le dos et sûrement plus léger aussi. Clairement, la Division et la police de New-York n'ont pas les mêmes moyens…

« Nous avons tracé le signal de ton téléphone, l'informe La Fouine de sa voix trainante. Il nous mène dans une zone industrielle, donc nous pensons qu'ils ont du le jeter dans une poubelle. Cependant, la zone est à 2km d'une des planques de Messala répertoriées par Red. Le frère d'Anderson est forcément là-bas. … A moins qu'il ne soit déjà lui aussi dans une benne. »

Kurt est sur le point de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Cooper le prend de vitesse et fait valser la Fouine à travers la pièce, lui éclatant au passage le coin de la lèvre. Kurt ne l'a jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Ouvre encore une seule fois ta petite gueule et je te jure que je te coupe la langue. »

La Fouine crache par terre un peu de salive teintée de sang mais reste silencieux. C'est la voix de Sugar qui brise finalement la tension qui pèse dans la pièce.

« Bien. Cooper, Porcelaine, vous allez vous infiltrer dans la villa. Malice vous a sorti les plans qu'avait préparés Red. La Fouine vous couvrira en créant une diversion, pendant que les renforts que Cooper a eu le temps de rassembler encercleront la villa. Je vous attendrai pour vous évacuer au point de rendez-vous A à 8h 30 précise. S'il y a un problème, le point de rendez-vous d'urgence est ici. »

Elle pointe un petit B tracé sur la carte avant de la replier et de la tendre à Kurt.

« Je ne… Hum. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'envoyer moi ? »

_Vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi._

Sugar le regarde une seconde en silence avant de répondre.  
« Si je t'avais gardé en réserve, est-ce que tu serais resté là à rien faire ? »

Kurt sent son estomac se révolter à la simple idée d'assister impuissant à toute l'opération en sachant Blaine seul à l'intérieur. Il secoue lentement la tête. Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne serait jamais resté en backup.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

* * *

**02 novembre 2019 – 08h – Villa d'été de Jorge Messala**

Kurt est surpris de constater que la préparation de l'opération n'ait pas pris plus d'une demi-heure alors qu'il a l'impression que chaque seconde se traine. Cela fait maintenant trois heures que Blaine a été enlevé et Kurt en ressent chaque minute comme si on avait planté un couteau entre ses omoplates, celui-ci s'enfonçant lentement dans ses poumons, centimètre par centimètre.

Le SUV conduit par Cooper file à travers les rues de New-York à une vitesse qui n'a rien de légale et Kurt essaye vainement de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur alors qu'ils s'approchent de plus en plus de leur cible.

« Tu sais, dit finalement Cooper en prenant un virage un peu sec, sa voix résonnant presque déformée dans le silence de la voiture, si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je pense que je t'aurais apprécié. »

Kurt hoche bêtement la tête, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant convulsivement sur ses cuisses.

« J'aurais aimé que cela soit entre d'autres circonstances. », finit-il par répondre.

Peut-être même auraient-ils pu être amis… Mais maintenant… Kurt ne préfère ne pas y penser et concentre toute son attention sur Blaine.

Le soleil se lève lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la villa de Messala. Le ciel est d'une jolie couleur orangée tirant vers le rose et zébré de nuages, mais ni Cooper, ni Kurt n'y prêtent la moindre attention. Ils garent le SUV en contrebas d'une côte et font le reste du chemin à pieds en passant par les jardins. Lorsqu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, Cooper lui fait un petit signe de la main et ils se séparent. La maison possède deux entrées secondaires et il a été convenu que dès que La Fouine aurait fait diversion, Cooper prendrait la droite et Kurt la gauche.

« Quelle diversion ? », avait demandé Kurt en rangeant le plan de la villa dans une des poches de son pantalon.

Sugar lui avait alors adressé son premier vrai sourire de la matinée.

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. »

Et, effectivement, quelques secondes après qu'ils aient rejoint leurs positions, trois des cinq voitures de luxes garées devant la maison explosent coup sur coup, déclenchant par la même occasion tous les systèmes d'alarmes. Sugar ne fait pas les choses par demi-mesure et La Fouine n'a jamais été en reste en ce qui concerne les grosses explosions. Dès la première détonation, Cooper se retourne vers lui et murmure : « GO. », avant de décoller vers l'aile droite sans un regard en arrière. La deuxième détonation pousse Kurt à l'action à son tour et en quelques enjambées, il est derrière une des colonnes encadrant la seconde entrée. Cette dernière est malheureusement gardée par un homme assez imposant dont l'attention est absorbée par son talkie walkie. Kurt ne parvient pas à comprendre les mots masqués par le grésillement de l'appareil, mais cela lui laisse un angle mort pour attaquer par surprise. Jusqu'ici Kurt n'a jamais vraiment eu à mettre en œuvre tout l'entrainement reçu lors de son arrivée à la Division, mais l'adrénaline pure qui court dans ses veines ne laisse aucune place au doute. Il passe derrière l'homme et enroule un bras autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser et ensuite appuyer deux doigts gantés sur un point de sa nuque qui le plonge immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Le vigile n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Kurt ramasse alors le talkie-walkie et peut saisir la fin de la communication.

« Ordre d'évacuation du colis en sous-sol. Over. »

Kurt ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste avant que leur infiltration ne soit découverte, mais il possède maintenant un indice précieux.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'élance dans le dédale des couloirs de la villa, l'arme au poing et le pas silencieux. C'est à ça qu'il est le meilleur : se faufiler sans faire de bruit et sans que l'on aperçoive ne serait-ce que son ombre. Son cerveau est maintenant littéralement baigné d'endorphines et plus rien n'importe que l'ordre de mission et la façon la plus rapide et efficace de l'exécuter.  
\- Descendre au sous-sol.  
\- Récupérer Blaine.  
\- Evacuer.

Un instant, il se demande où est Cooper, mais cette pensée sort bien vite de son esprit lorsque son regard est attiré par un monte-charge encastré dans un mur. Il n'y a personne aux alentours. Tous sont sans doute trop occupés à gérer la crise provoquée par La Fouine et Sugar, mais cela ne durera pas. Le monte-charge est activé par un système de poulie manuelle qu'il peut faire fonctionner de l'intérieur et il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de plier son corps et de se cacher dans le réduit pour descendre sans se faire repérer. Lorsqu'il glisse un œil à l'extérieur une fois arrivé en sous-sol, la voie est dégagée. Il peut entendre une cavalcade quasiment ininterrompue au dessus de sa tête ainsi que quelques éclats de voix, mais personne ne semble se diriger dans sa direction. En quelques secondes il est sorti, son arme à bout de bras et le dos au mur. Le néon grésille comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur et produit un bruit de mouche énervée. Silencieusement, il utilise les ombres créées par les palpitations de lumières afin de se faire le plus discret possible.

Blaine est là, quelque part derrière l'une des multiples portes de ce couloir qui lui paraît bien trop long. Kurt sent un filet de sueur couler dans son dos et son cœur battre encore un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline tendant ses muscles et décuplant l'acuité de ses sens.

Une porte, deux portes… Toutes semblent donner sur des pièces vides laissées à l'abandon. Dans certaines restent entreposées des tables, des chaises, ainsi que des battes de baseballs, des bassines et quelque chose qui ressemble à un générateur électrique. Le sang de Kurt se glace dans ses veines et son pas se fait plus rapide alors que ses mains moites se resserrent encore une fois sur l'arme dans sa main.

Un bruit un peu plus loin le fait sursauter et Kurt a juste le temps de se plaquer contre un mur avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un homme en costume en sorte.

« Disposez-en, il ne sait rien et il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. »

Kurt ne réfléchit pas. Son cerveau n'est plus qu'un immense cri et ses muscles bougent de leur propre accord. En une fraction de seconde, il est à la porte et a déjà assommé l'homme qui vient d'en sortir en lui assenant un coup de crosse à l'arrière de la tête.

« BLAINE. », hurle-t-il d'une voix sourde, en cherchant le jeune homme des yeux pour le trouver à genou, le canon d'un revolver pressé sur la tempe.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le fait que son véritable prénom vient d'être livré aux hommes de Messala car l'un des deux molosses présents dans la pièce est sur lui, faisant voler son arme et lui bloquant le bras vers l'arrière pour l'empêcher de bouger. Kurt sent la panique commencer à paralyser ses membres, mais il la repousse avec force.

_Non. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant._

C'est le regard de Blaine qui réveille ses instincts et les reflexes acquis durant des heures et des heures d'entrainement à la Division. Son regard est clair et franc et l'arme qui presse contre sa tempe laisse une trace rouge qui se découpe agressivement sur sa peau trop blanche. Quelques dixièmes de secondes s'écoulent et Kurt se tord, utilisant sa souplesse naturelle pour se saisir de la paire de saïs dans son dos de sa main libre et libérer son bras immobilisé en disloquant son épaule d'un coup sec. Le bruit claque dans la pièce comme une détonation. Kurt ne l'entend pas, son regard fixé sur celui de Blaine dont les yeux s'écarquillent sans comprendre, alors qu'il plante un de ses saïs dans le bras de son agresseur avant de lui assener un coup précis sur la nuque du tranchant de la main.

Tout se passe extrêmement vite, laissant l'autre homme interloqué et figé pendant une fraction de seconde suffisante pour que Blaine saisisse sa chance. Le temps se ralentit au rythme de ses battements de cœur et Kurt voit Blaine se retourner, faire voler le pistolet de la main du sous-fifre de Messala et lui assener une droite en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoie voler contre le mur.

Ce ne sont pas des reflexes normaux. Ces gestes là sont nés de l'habitude et nécessite un entrainement rigoureux. Kurt se souvient alors du sac de sable entreposé dans un coin de l'appartement de Blaine, ainsi que des gants de boxe rangé à côté des trophées d'escrime et de polo et tout commence à prendre un petit peu plus de sens.

Le silence dans la pièce est lourd, entrecoupé uniquement par leurs respirations haletantes et les reniflements de Blaine dont le nez en sang n'arrête pas de goûter sur le ciment.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Le bruit des gouttes par terre est assourdissant.

_Blaine saigne._

C'est cette réalisation qui précipite Kurt à ses côtés, ses mains volant sur son visage et prenant conscience des blessures qui le marquent. Blaine a l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, le nez en sang et son bras gauche pend contre son corps, sans doute cassé en plusieurs endroits. Kurt sent ses yeux se mouiller et sa respiration se faire de plus en plus sifflante.

« Oh Blaine… »

Il se rappelle alors les battes de baseballs et une violente envie de vomir lui serre la gorge. Ses mains se posent à nouveau délicatement sur son visage, l'anglant vers le sien et ne désirant rien d'autre que poser ses lèvres sur chaque coupure, chaque bleu et chaque cicatrice… Il en est empêché par le poing de Blaine qui le cueille au coin de la bouche, l'envoyant rouler par terre, sa lèvre inférieure se fendant sous le choc et éclaboussant de sang sa joue et une grosse partie de son menton.

Kurt est trop choqué pour réagir et il ne peut que fixer Blaine d'un air probablement ahuri en portant sa main gantée à ses lèvres douloureuses.

« Que… »

Blaine se tient debout, le visage tuméfié et les yeux brillants de colère et d'un millions de questions auxquelles Kurt ne peut pas répondre pour le moment. Son corps entier respire la peur et Kurt peut voir ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau.

Absurdement, il sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses joues se mettre à rougir de honte. Ne pouvant supporter de voir la déception dans les yeux de Blaine à nouveau et il baisse le regard, alors qu'une multitude de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.  
Ils doivent partir. Vite. Et retrouver Cooper et Sugar. Il doit mettre Blaine en sécurité, même si Blaine refuse de lui parler après ça. Il doit… Le flot de sa panique grimpante est interrompu par la pression de la main de Blaine sur son épaule lorsqu'il s'accroupit en face de lui. Kurt relève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il n'y a plus que leurs respirations, leurs yeux qui se cherchent et le silence qui se dresse entre eux comme un mur. Et soudain… La bouche de Blaine est sur la sienne chaude et insistante. Leur baiser à un goût de cuivre et ses lèvres meurtries pulsent d'une douleur diffuse, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ils se séparent après un temps trop court, les doigts de Blaine perdus dans ses cheveux et leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Cooper… »

Blaine se raidit.

« Cooper est là ? »

Kurt acquiesce.

« Je suis venu avec lui. Il a pris une autre entrée. »

Il se lève tant bien que mal et tend alors une main incertaine à Blaine resté au sol. Un battement de cœur s'écoule avant qu'il ne la saisisse pour se relever, laissant ensuite ses doigts entre les siens.

_Tout ira bien._

Kurt est pleinement conscient de l'urgence de la situation, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de serrer doucement la main dans la sienne, avant de la lâcher à regret.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant. »

Blaine a prononcé son prénom et cette information est trop importante pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque. Il sort trois seringues de XXFTK-7D de la petite pochette qu'il garde à l'intérieur de sa veste et les administre immédiatement aux trois hommes inconscients. Ses gestes sont rapides et précis, nés de la force de l'habitude, même avec un bras inutilisable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande Blaine à voix basse.

Kurt réfléchit une seconde pour trouver les mots et finit par répondre piteusement.

« Du retcon. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandissent et sa bouche forme alors un « o » presque parfait.

« Sérieusement ? »

Kurt lui sourit, se lève et reprend sa main dans la sienne.

« Dépêchons-nous, il nous reste peu de temps pour rejoindre le point d'évacuation. »

Blaine hoche la tête et boitille légèrement derrière lui.

« Tu as mal à la jambe ?

\- Je pense que je dois avoir une entorse ou quelque chose comme ça. Allons-y, je vais déjà assez nous ralentir comme ça. »

Kurt sent une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis tellement dés…

\- BLAINE. »

Cooper déboule dans la pièce, échevelé et l'arme au poing, ses pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline. Son gilet est troué à deux endroits.

« Tu es blessé, demande Kurt en glissant son bras valide sous celui de Blaine pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Non. », répond rapidement Cooper avant de serrer Blaine brièvement contre lui et de faire rapidement l'inventaire de ses blessures.

« Il faut évacuer au plus vite, reprend-il. La police est en train d'arriver en masse et si nous restons là, nous risquons d'être pris entre les feux croisés.

\- Okay.

\- Vous arriverez à marcher ?

\- On se débrouillera. Couvre-nous, tu es le seul à avoir les deux bras valides. »

Cooper se contente de hocher la tête.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il les fait passer par un dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de raccourcis et Kurt n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'il soit là pour les guider vers la sortie. Il est trop fatigué pour arriver à réfléchir correctement et plus rien ne lui importe désormais que le poids et la chaleur de Blaine contre lui.

_Il est vivant._

C'est cette certitude qui lui donne la dernière décharge d'adrénaline dont il a besoin pour les protéger tous les deux. Il n'a que confusément conscience de ce qu'il se passe, mais il sait être obligé de lancer son couteau sur un agresseur dans leur dos. Il ne sait pas s'il atteint sa cible. Il ne se retourne pas et continue à avancer en reprenant les doigts de Blaine entre les siens.

_Il est vivant._

Et soudain, ils sont dehors. Loin du bruit, des fusillades et des explosions… Loin de la police et de tout ce qui ne le concerne plus. Kurt ne pourrait pas se soucier moins de Messala que ce n'est le cas actuellement.

Le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère de la Division lui fait relever la tête et croiser le regard de Sugar qui est aux commandes et visiblement en train de hurler une série d'ordres dans leur direction.

« C'est fini. », entend-t-il Blaine murmurer à ses côtés.

_C'est fini._

Kurt se tourne légèrement et presse ses lèvres dans la masse de ses cheveux bouclés.

« On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

**02 novembre 2019 – 10h04 – Division**

Kurt n'a que peu de souvenirs des heures qui suivent.

Dès leur arrivée à la Division, Blaine et lui sont séparés. L'un pour être emmené à l'infirmerie afin que l'on traite ses blessures et l'autre pour être interrogé.

C'est La Fouine lui-même qui lui remet son épaule en place et, si Kurt ne l'avait pas déjà détesté cordialement, la douleur fulgurante qui le traverse ravive efficacement la flamme de son inimité.

Kurt fait un rapport, puis un second et enfin un troisième. Il passe devant Sugar et devant d'autres membres importants de la Division, puis devant Contrôle et doit répondre à une série de questions sur son enquête sur Messala, sa vie en dehors de la Division et ses relations avec Blaine. Il s'exécute d'un ton morne. Trop épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement pour trouver un moyen de se justifier. De temps en temps, Cooper est là. Il reste toujours silencieux, se contentant de préciser certaines actions ayant eu lieu lors de leur infiltration. Kurt ne sait pas si il doit lui en être reconnaissant ou pas…

Il a juste envie d'aller retrouver Blaine.

C'est à ce moment là que ses yeux commencent à lui brûler et qu'il se souvient de ses lentilles et des mises en garde de Mike.  
« Oh putain… »

Il se les enlève avec précipitation, sous le regard interloqué de Sugar et Contrôle, mais il peut déjà sentir un liquide chaud sur ses doigts venant de son œil gauche et coulant le long de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
Kurt voit confusément Sugar se précipiter vers lui lorsque son corps s'affale et qu'il tombe de sa chaise, mais il n'a plus la force de lutter et se laisse lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**  
**

**02 novembre 2019 – 17h45 – Infirmerie de la Division**

Lorsque Kurt revient à lui, il est à l'infirmerie et plusieurs heures se sont écoulées. Sa vision est floue et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il ne voit plus rien de l'œil droit car ce dernier est recouvert d'une grosse couche de gaze maintenue par une bande médicale passant autour de sa tête.

« Tu as la cornée attaquée, murmure une voix dans le lit voisin du sien et Kurt se retourne si vite que le sang lui monte à la tête et qu'il est obligé de se rallonger un instant.

\- Blaine… »

Kurt essaye de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le supportent pas et sa perception de la réalité est complètement bancale sans lunettes et qui plus est avec un seul œil valide. Sa tentative lui vaut un gloussement qui lui fait froncer les sourcils et grogner pour la forme.

« Ils t'ont injecté un vrai cocktail d'antidouleurs, n'essaye pas de bouger. »

Kurt est prêt à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'il sent le lit s'affaisser à sa droite et une main se poser sur la sienne. Il se retourne tant bien que mal pour se retrouver face à Blaine qui le regarde avec un petit sourire. Kurt sent sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge et son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Blaine est gonflé et un large bleu part de sa tempe gauche pour s'étendre jusqu'à son nez maintenu en place par des bandages. Son bras gauche est plâtré, sa cheville maintenue par une attelle et il a également une perfusion piquée dans son bras valide.

« Seigneur... »

Blaine hausse les épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Je te rassure, tu ne vaux pas mieux. »

Cela ne fait pas beaucoup pour soulager Kurt, mais cela lui arrache tout de même un petit sourire.

« Blaine, je…

\- Shhh. »

Blaine pose un doigt sur sa bouche avant de laisser sa main tracer les contours de son visage. Sa paume est brûlante sur sa mâchoire et sur son cou, effleurant délicatement les bandages et la gaze sur son œil douloureux.

« Kurt… »

Blaine semble lui aussi à court de mot et, lorsqu'il pose à nouveau son front contre le sien, Kurt sent son corps trembler légèrement contre le sien. Sa main se lève alors et se perd dans les boucles à la base de sa nuque.

« Ca va aller, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ca va aller. »

Blaine continue à trembler et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Une douleur diffuse rayonne de son articulation blessée, mais Kurt ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Blaine sent le désinfectant et le pamplemousse du savon qu'ils utilisent à la Division, mais il a aussi cette odeur qui est tellement et incroyablement  _Blaine_ que Kurt sent enfin ses muscles se détendre et son esprit s'apaiser.

_Certaines choses apparaissent parfois comme une évidence._

« Je t'aime. », souffle-t-il doucement, les mots restant un instant suspendu dans le silence de la pièce.

Kurt sent Blaine se raidir une seconde contre lui avant que son corps ne se fonde encore un petit peu plus contre le sien et que sa main ne s'agrippe à son t-shirt.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », entend-t-il Blaine murmurer contre son cœur.

\- Je sais. »

Il y a trop de choses que Blaine ne sait pas, trop de mensonges et de non-dits… Trop d'histoire qui se dressent entre eux. Blaine ne peut pas encore lui faire confiance, mais… Cela n'a pas d'importance. Kurt est prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Les lèvres de Blaine embrassent sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Ses yeux sont clos et ses cils impossiblement longs effleurent sa joue bleuie. Ils restent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger, juste enroulés l'un autour de l'autre à écouter leurs cœurs battre régulièrement.

C'est finalement Kurt qui rompt le silence confortable, sa main passant et repassant dans le dos de Blaine le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Il était une fois un petit garçon qui avait des rêves plus grands que lui-même et, ce petit garçon aimait beaucoup son papa… »

Les mots coulent tous seuls après ça, s'échappant de ses lèvres en un flot de paroles qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Kurt raconte ses espoirs et ses déceptions. Il raconte sa peine et ses échecs, ce à quoi il a du renoncer et qu'il a si longtemps réprimé. Il raconte sa voix enrouée de ne plus chanter et les croquis abandonnés dans ses carnets. Il raconte son père, Sugar, la Division, LoveShack et Porcelaine. Porcelaine qui est lui sans l'être. Qui est une version aseptisé de lui-même qui ne ressent plus rien du tout, parce que parfois, il est plus facile de ne rien ressentir. Et, il raconte Blaine aussi. Tout ce qu'il lui a fait ressentir alors qu'il ne se l'autorisait plus. Tout ce qu'il est devenu pour lui alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et la peur, la terreur même qui l'a paralysé quand il a cru un instant ne plus jamais le revoir.

Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte des larmes piquent ses yeux et se mettent à couler en mouillant ses bandages, ne faisant certainement rien pour ses blessures. Blaine se redresse alors et pose ses lèvres juste au coin de son œil, essuyant les traces sur ses joues avec son pouce. Le geste est doux et incroyablement tendre.

« Je suis fatigué… Tellement fatigué, reprend Kurt à voix basse. Et je veux juste rentrer chez moi, même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de où cela peut bien être. »

La main de Blaine reste sur sa joue et il se rapproche un tout petit peu plus, tirant avec lui sa perfusion qui racle sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ses mots s'enroulent autour de Kurt comme une couverture.

« Embrasse-moi et… Peut-être qu'on pourra chercher ensemble. »

Kurt agrippe le visage de Blaine un peu plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes et dévorer sa bouche. Il y a beaucoup de désespoir dans leur baiser, mais aussi beaucoup de soulagement et ce petit quelque chose que l'on ressent lorsqu'enfin, enfin, la terre semble à nouveau tourner dans le bon sens. Kurt pourrait passer l'éternité à embrasser Blaine, à sentir ses lèvres bouger sous les siennes et s'écarter doucement pour laisser passer sa langue et goûter sa salive. Il aime leurs nez qui se frôlent et leurs respirations erratiques alors qu'ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre et se respirent maintenant presque plus qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Et surtout, il aime le  _tump tump_  puissant du cœur de Blaine sous ses doigts qu'il sent s'affoler et s'envoler pour battre au même rythme que le sien.

_Je t'aime_ , a-t-il envie de répéter.  _Je t'aime tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression d'étouffer._

Mais les mots ne passent jamais la barrière de ses dents et sont avalés par Blaine qui l'embrasse toujours et s'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à son radeau sur une mer déchainée. Et, peut-être est-ce ce qu'ils sont finalement l'un pour l'autre. Une ancre dans l'incertitude et un endroit où se sentir en sécurité.

Souplement et avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressent réellement, Kurt pousse légèrement Blaine contre la tête de lit bordée d'oreiller et l'enjambe pour venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en prenant garde à son bras et à sa jambe blessées. Ses lèvres ne quittent pas les siennes et ses mains viennent immédiatement se poser sur son torse.

« J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. », murmure-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama d'hôpital. La main de Blaine recouvre alors la sienne pour la porter ensuite à sa bouche et en embrasser sa paume pour l' humecter de salive.

« Okay. », souffle-t-il en croisant son regard et en laissant sa main se glisser sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa hanche.

Ils sont trop fatigués tous les deux et trop mal en point pour s'adonner à un numéro d'équilibriste, mais ce n'est pas ce que Kurt recherche de toute façon. Il veut juste sentir vibrer le corps sous le sien et se perdre dans sa chaleur et dans les gémissements contre son oreille. Il veut le sentir vivant.  
Ils ne se déshabillent pas - trop de plâtres, de bandages et trop peu de temps – se contentant de repousser les vêtements hors du parcours de leurs doigts pour découvrir le plus de peau possible et se serrer l'un contre l'autre encore un tout petit peu plus prêt et plus fort. Maladroitement, Kurt rapproche ses jambes et les enroulent autour de la taille de Blaine, heurtant ses genoux contre le rebord du lit et faisant tanguer ainsi toute l'installation au risque de faire tomber la perfusion qui continue de goûter rythmiquement, malgré le fait que les fils en soient maintenant complètement emmêlés. Cela leur arrache un éclat de rire stupide à tous les deux devant le ridicule de leur situation et le son raisonne trop fort mais pourtant incroyablement joyeux dans la pièce vide.

« On ne va jamais y arriver, marmonne Blaine en riant encore à moitié, le front pressé contre son épaule valide.

\- Shh, laisse-moi faire. »

Et Kurt glisse avec défiance sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son sexe entre ses doigts encore humides de salive.

«  _Oh_. … Okay. »

Il n'y a aucune finesse dans la torsion de son poignet et dans ses mouvements, mais tout cela n'a aucune importance. Kurt presse à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire et doucement le lobe de son oreille afin d'y murmurer un ensemble de mots et d'encouragements où se mêle sans doute trop de significations.

Sa propre érection presse douloureusement entre eux et frotte contre la cuisse de Blaine mais Kurt s'efforce de ne pas y prêter attention, entièrement focalisé sur Blaine, sa bouche contre sa clavicule et sa main dans son dos, alors que s'échappent de ses lèvres de petits bruits délicieux qui glissent sur lui pour l'envelopper d'un cocon de chaleur.

Il ne leur faut ainsi pas plus de quelques minutes pour jouir l'un contre l'autre, sur leurs vêtements et sur le peu de peau découverte et frémissante entre eux. Les muscles de Kurt se détendent d'un seul coup et il se laisse tomber en avant, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur, alors que la main de Blaine continue à caresser sa hanche doucement.

Kurt voudrait juste… Rester là. Malgré l'inconfort de la position, malgré son pantalon collant déjà à son entrejambe… Parce que tout ça semble totalement dérisoire à côté du corps brûlant de Blaine pressé contre le sien.

Finalement, c'est la douleur dans son épaule et dans ses cuisses qui l'oblige à bouger à regret, après avoir une dernière fois embrassé Blaine, sa bouche pliante et docile sous la sienne.

Kurt tâtonne maladroitement sur la petite table à côté du lit pour finalement mettre la main sur un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il utilise pour les nettoyer rapidement.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on perde l'habitude d'en mettre partout…, marmonne-t-il en essuyant une tache arrivée il ne sait trop comment sur la rambarde du lit. Il est toujours à califourchon sur Blaine et la scène serait sans doute comique pour n'importe qui d'extérieur, mais les mains toujours sur ses hanches lui ôtent toute notion du ridicule.

Blaine glousse contre son épaule, échevelé, en sueur et tellement, tellement désirable que Kurt sent une fois de plus son cœur rater un battement.

« Dors avec moi. », demande doucement Blaine en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Kurt jette le mouchoir dans la direction approximative de la poubelle pour ensuite délicatement libérer Blaine de son poids et s'allonger à ses côtés, la main posée sur son cœur et le nez dans son cou.

« Okay, murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Okay. »

* * *

**02 novembre 2019 – 21h45 – Infirmerie de la Division**

« Kurt… »

Kurt se réveille en sursaut en entendant son nom prononcé par Sugar, ce qui fait une nouvelle fois tanguer le lit et provoque chez Blaine un grognement mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, murmure-t-il contre son bras, la tête encore enfouie dans son oreiller.

\- Blaine ! Réveille-toi ! »

L'urgence dans sa voix doit être suffisamment perceptible car Blaine finit par tourner la tête, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sugar est assise sur une chaise à côté de leur lit, les jambes croisées et un petit sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Cooper est là lui aussi, un peu en retrait et les joues suspicieusement rouges.

« Vous savez que toutes les pièces de la Division sont équipées de caméra, n'est-ce pas ? », reprend Sugar sans même battre un cil.

Kurt sent immédiatement le sang lui monter aux joues et il ne peut retenir un grognement.

« Kurt ?, demande Blaine tentativement.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oh Seigneur. »

Blaine se retourne et saisit son oreiller pour se le mettre sur la tête. Kurt détourne le regard, mais ce n'est que pour mieux tomber sur Cooper qui le fixe d'une manière vaguement horrifiée, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

« B… Bref ! », bafouille Kurt en se redressant un peu et en arrangeant les draps sur son entrejambe pour que personne ne remarque la tache qui ne doit pas manquer de s'y trouver.

Sugar décroise ses jambes et son regard redevient sérieux, presque triste. Kurt sent immédiatement son estomac se nouer et sa main retrouve automatiquement celle de Blaine, ce qui le fait sortir de sa cachette sous les oreillers pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Kurt, commence Sugar en s'adressant à lui dans un premier temps. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons plus te garder. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement en soutenant son regard. Il le sait mieux que quiconque. Un poids immense semble peser sur ses épaules et il s'effondrerait sûrement, si ce n'était pas pour Blaine dont la main rassurante est posée entre ses omoplates.

« Mais, reprend-t-elle, nous ne pouvons pas non plus te renvoyer avec tout ce que tu sais, ce serait trop dangereux pour nous. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Kurt déglutit. Quelque part, il savait que cela en arriverait là, mais cela n'empêche pas cette réalisation de faire mal. Tellement mal.

« Le XXFTK-7D. », murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sugar acquiesce et se tourne ensuite vers Blaine qui est rejoint aussitôt par Cooper dont le regard malheureux apprend à Kurt tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

« Blaine. Je sais que ce qui vient de se produire est encore un peu difficile à appréhender et que tu as sûrement été assaillis d'informations mais… Est-ce que Kurt t'as expliqué ce qu'est le XXFTK-7D ? »

Blaine hoche la tête avant de répondre.

« Du retcon. »

Sugar hausse un sourcil mais ne commente pas sur la référence.

« Plus ou moins. Nous allons également être obligés de t'en administrer. »

Kurt peut lire dans ses yeux exactement l'instant où Blaine réalise les implications de ce que Sugar vient de leur annoncer.

« … Je ne vais plus me souvenir de Kurt ?

\- Non. Et Kurt ne se souviendra pas de toi. Je suis désolée. »

Le regret se lit sur son visage et elle détourne le regard pour la première fois. Kurt a l'impression d'être comme anesthésié et submergé par le désespoir et la résignation. Son ventre est noué, sa respiration rapide et sa main tremble légèrement dans celle de Blaine qui a repris ses doigts entre les siens. Lorsque Cooper commence à parler à son tour, Kurt n'écoute pas vraiment, laissant les mots voler dans la pièce sans vraiment les comprendre.

« C'est moi qui m'occuperait de vos nouvelles identités. Vous garderez vos noms et ne serez pas coupés de vos familles… »

Kurt sent Blaine se détendre légèrement à côté de lui, mais cela ne suffit pas à le recentrer sur la réalité.

« Kurt, reprend Cooper, nous allons te réinscrire à l'Université et te trouver un poste de pigiste bien rémunéré. La Division a les connections qu'il faut pour ça. Je passerai personnellement à ton appartement avec une équipe de Nettoyeurs pour récupérer tes dossiers et ton ordinateur. »

Kurt hoche la tête, désintéressé, avant de rajouter d'une voix morne.

« Rachel. Rachel Berry est au courant pour LoveShack.

\- Bien. »

Sugar note le nom dans son petit carnet et Kurt sait que dans quelques heures Rachel aura elle aussi une dose de XXFTK-7D dans le thé qu'elle prend après être montée sur scène.

Cooper s'approche ensuite un petit peu plus de Blaine et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Nous n'allons t'enlever que les souvenirs des derniers mois et nous expliquerons tes blessures par un accident de voiture. Dans un premier temps tu reviendras vivre avec moi.

\- Okay… »

La voix de Blaine est rauque et Kurt peut y entendre toute la peine qu'il essaye de contenir, ce qui le fait un petit peu sortir de sa léthargie.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvre et laisse passer Tina qui tient un plateau où sont posées deux seringues. Kurt déglutit et ferme les yeux, s'agrippant à la main de Blaine alors qu'une multitude de papillons douloureux s'envolent dans son ventre et compriment sa poitrine.

« Je ne veux pas… souffle-t-il si bas que personne d'autre que Blaine ne peut l'entendre.

\- Je sais, souffle Blaine en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je sais. »

Tina dépose son plateau sur la petite table et enfile ses gants médicaux d'une main légèrement tremblante. Kurt lève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Ce qu'il y lit alors fait battre son cœur un petit peu plus vite.

« Est-ce que… »

Kurt tousse sèchement pour s'éclaircir la gorge, celle-ci lui donnant l'impression d'être recouverte de papier de verre.

« Est-ce que je peux administrer le XXFTK-7D moi-même ? Je voudrais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un petit peu d'intimité ? »

La demande est peu ordinaire, mais après tout, comme l'a dit Sugar, il y a des cameras dans la pièce et ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient tenter de s'échapper vu leur état.

Sugar hésite une seconde avant de finir par hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Tina lui sourit et s'approche du lit pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir Kurt. »

Kurt lui rend son sourire et pose une main tremblante sur son ventre de femme enceinte.

« Au revoir. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Peut-être, qui sait ? »

Sugar, Cooper et Tina sortent de la pièce en même temps, chacun glissant un regard en arrière en guise de dernier au-revoir. Cooper a les yeux rougis, mais Kurt n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un effet de la fatigue ou une véritable peine par rapport à la situation.

Ils se retrouvent alors seuls, le silence de la pièce pesant sur eux comme un manteau de plomb. Lentement, la main de Blaine glisse sur son visage, comme pour en mémoriser les contours, avant que son bras ne s'enroule autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. Au contact de son corps contre le sien, Kurt sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa gorge est secouée de spasmes douloureux lorsqu'il s'agrippe encore un petit peu plus à Blaine comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

« Je te retrouverai, souffle Blaine, dont les larmes mouillent maintenant copieusement son t-shirt. Je suis sûr que je te retrouverai. »

Kurt hoche la tête, incapable de répondre et dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sèches sur celles de Blaine qui répond à son baiser avec toute la force du désespoir.

Kurt voudrait suspendre le temps, l'arrêter juste à ce moment précis, alors qu'ils sont l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils respirent le même air… Mais, malheureusement les minutes continuent de s'écouler rythmiquement.

_I spend my life  
_ _Becoming invisible  
_ _It's hard to maintain  
_ _And it's hard to get by…_

Les paroles s'échappent de ses lèvres doucement, presque un chuchotement et à peine la trace de ce que sa voix à un jour été. Kurt respire un grand coup et prend la première seringue, la voix de Blaine se mêlant à la sienne et la soutenant alors qu'elle monte, de plus en plus claire.

_I don't recall  
_ _Fight or flight setting in  
_ _I have no introduction  
_ _I just breath it in like the air  
_ _And there's nothing to remember_

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu chanter. », murmure Blaine lorsque la seringue perce sa peau. Kurt lui sourit et n'ôte pas son regard du sien, même lorsque sa main plante la seconde seringue dans son bras et presse sur le piston.

_And I fear underneath  
_ _Your radiant thoughts  
_ _My footsteps now  
_ _They will echo loudly_

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots, incapable de maintenir le vibrato.

Ils s'allongent doucement, les membres emmêlés et pourtant encore trop loin l'un de l'autre. Kurt pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine, se laissant lentement gagner par le sommeil lourd du XXFTK-7D au rythme des battements de son cœur, sa main serrée dans la sienne et pressée contre ses lèvres.

_I just breath it in like the air  
_ _And there's nothing to remember  
_ _There is nothing to remember_

* * *

**20 décembre 2019 – 09h30 – Tea and Coffee Corner**

Kurt est en retard pour son premier cours et, décidément, cette journée ne pourrait pas plus mal commencer. Il peut déjà s'estimer heureux que le programme ait accepté son inscription en cours d'année après qu'il ait souffert d'une malencontreuse infection de l'œil… Mais arriver en retard dès le premier jour, c'est sans doute pousser sa chance un peu loin. Il n'aurait jamais du rester éveillé aussi longtemps pour finir son article sur la nouvelle collection de Stanislas Lorenz…

_Un café. Il me faut un café._

Techniquement, il est loin d'avoir le temps pour un café, mais il doute de survivre à la journée sans caféine. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'il pousse la porte du petit café où il a l'habitude de s'approvisionner, il n'y a presque pas de queue. Il n'y a même qu'une seule personne. Un homme en costume, assez grand, avec des yeux très bleus. Kurt l'a déjà croisé plusieurs fois sur le Campus. Il doit être professeur… Bref. Une fois sa commande passée, l'homme s'écarte pour aller s'asseoir à une petite table et Kurt se précipite presqu'au comptoir. Le barista qui l'accueille lui est familier et Kurt sent absurdement son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Son sourire est d'ailleurs communicatif car Kurt se détend aussitôt.

« Bonjour Blaine. », dit-il en sortant prestement son portefeuille.

\- Bonjour Kurt. Pressé ? »

Kurt hoche la tête vigoureusement, flatté un petit peu malgré lui que le jeune homme se souvienne de son prénom.

« Je suis déjà en retard pour mon premier cours, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de caféine. Je voudrais un…

\- J'ai déjà passé ta commande. »

Blaine lui tend son gobelet dont se dégage un arôme puissant.

« Tu connais ma commande ?, demande Kurt un petit peu interloqué mais non moins reconnaissant.

Blaine hausse les épaules et ose un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens. Et j'ai bonne mémoire. »

Une nouvelle chanson commence alors à être diffusée en sourdine et Kurt sent soudain sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, apparemment sans raison.

_I spend my life  
_ _Becoming invisible_

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de se débarrasser du sentiment étrange qui vient de le traverser et se saisit de son café… Pour prestement le renverser par terre et par la même occasion faire tomber une partie de ses cours qu'il gardait dans une pochette calée sous son bras.

« Merde ! »

Kurt Hummel ne jure pas. Mais il s'agit là d'une circonstance exceptionnelle. Il s'accroupit aussitôt, pour tenter de sauver les feuilles qui ne sont pas complètement imbibées de café.

« Hey. »

Kurt lève la tête pour se retrouver face à Blaine qui s'est accroupi lui aussi et a réussi à ramasser quelques feuilles, ainsi que la pochette plastique contenant tous ses documents d'inscription.

« Oh Seigneur… Merci !

\- De rien. Attend, je vais chercher un torchon pour éponger ça. »

Il se lève à moitié en lui tendant ses documents et leurs doigts se frôlent lorsque Kurt tend la main pour les saisir.

_All I owe, all I owe  
_ _Strides I spend to the finish line  
_ _I'll give you those  
_ _Just don't make me go home  
_ _Give me something to remember  
_ _Give me something to remember_

* * *

**02 novembre 2019 – 22h05 – Infirmerie de la Division**

Tina pousse la porte et Kurt remarque aussitôt le plateau avec les deux seringues.

_Ce n'est pas juste,_ pense-t-il confusément _. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste._

Ses yeux le brûlent, mais il ne pleurera pas. Pas devant eux. Il ne leur donnera pas cette satisfaction.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur ceux de Blaine et il déglutit une nouvelle fois difficilement alors que Cooper achève de lui parler. Plus rien n'a d'importance que ça. Que sa main dans la sienne

Lorsqu'il relève finalement les yeux, son regard croise celui de Tina qui se tient légèrement en retrait et il sent à nouveau sa gorge se serrer. Il va l'oublier elle aussi… C'est alors qu'il remarque que ses yeux clignent rythmiquement et finalement de plus en plus vite.

_XXFTK-8D_

Tina lui a ramené du XXFTK-8D.

_Le XXFTK-8D devrait permettre de résoudre les problèmes liés au XXFTK-7D... Si nous parvenons à le stabiliser, non seulement il sera possible de cibler les souvenirs à effacer, mais le sujet pourrait également hypothétiquement récupérer sa mémoire au moyen d'un stimulus extérieur._

Ses doigts se resserrent alors encore un peu plus sur ceux de Blaine et Kurt peut sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**20 décembre 2019 – 09h30 – Tea and Coffee Corner**

« Hey. »

Les yeux de Blaine dans les siens brûlent de tous les mots qu'ils ne peuvent pas se dire, mais sa main enveloppe la sienne pour la poser sur son cœur et Kurt n'a pas besoin de plus.

« Hey. »

Derrière eux la porte tinte, indiquant qu'un client vient de sortir.  
« A une prochaine Porcelaine. »

Kurt sourit mais ne se retourne pas, le regard toujours fixé sur Blaine  
« Bye Cooper. »

FIN

* * *

**Notes :  
** \- La chanson donnant les titres de partie est  _Double, double, toil and trouble_ , elle est extraite de la pièce de Shakespeare  _Macbeth_  (et accessoirement reprise dans les films d'Harry Potter, je sais).  
\- La chanson utilisée à la fin du chapitre 3 est  _Nothing to remember_  de Neko Case. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle tout le long de la rédaction.  
\- La fic contient une multitude de références à la culture populaire actuelle. Certaines sont évidentes (i .e. Torchwood), d'autres nettement moins (surprenez moi !).  
\- Un bravo à ceux qui ont compris dès le chapitre 1 qui était La Fouine. J'avais laissé des indices un peu partout, mais rien de vraiment explicite. Il s'agit donc bien sûr de Sebastian. J'ai hésité à révéler son identité lors du chapitre 3, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée et je ne voulais pas pousser la chose.

**Ensuite :**

\- Un énorme MERCI pour tous les gentils commentaires et messages de soutien ! J'ai été surprise par la pluie de reviews lorsque j'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre et je le suis encore. Merci.  
\- Certains de vous ont remarqué des similitudes avec certaines de mes autres fics (y compris celle écrites pour d'autres fandoms) et c'est normal. Il y a certains thèmes que j'aime exploiter et aborder sous différents angles et je passe beaucoup par la fanfiction pour ça avant de les utiliser dans mes écrits originaux. Quelques exemples : la notion de famille au sens large (à savoir pas forcément la famille de sang), l'intimité, la mémoire, la fuite, l'insensibilité émotionnelle et l'hypersensibilité, …  
Au fur et à mesure que j'écris, j'ai aussi une certaine vision des personnages qui s'affirme de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi Kurt ici a plusieurs points communs avec celui des  _Ours polaires_  par exemple. Ils sont différents mais tout de même très similaire. C'est le cas pour beaucoup d'autres de mes fanfictions (les exemples les plus explicites doivent être dans mes fics Merlin je pense).


End file.
